


Iyoku (Desire)

by DrivvenWrinth



Category: Naruto
Genre: Abusive Relationship, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Anal Sex, Explicit Language, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-03
Updated: 2012-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-15 13:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 21,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrivvenWrinth/pseuds/DrivvenWrinth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finding someone to love is nice... finding two to love is joyous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, sadly that means I do not own it and have gained not a penny for writing this.

Neji sighed as he hoisted the large tray in one hand and followed Ino out into the dining room. The blond girl had helped him deliver food to the large group he'd had an hour ago. Fair was fair after all.  
  
Ino smiled at the group of young people who had requested her as their server. He quietly handed her different dishes as she asked for them. He watched the group through his long dark lashes as she placed the plates in front of them individually. There was a snarky girl with pink hair hanging all over a dark haired boy who was trying to seem uninterested even as his dark eyes looked down Ino's low cut white blouse. Neji resisted the urge to vomit. Next to the pair was a young man almost completely hidden in his over sized hoody. Even the man's eyes were concealed by dark tinted glasses. Practically in that man's lap was a boisterous brunette with a wolfish grin.  
  
On the other side was a bored looking brunette whose pony tail reminded Neji of a pineapple. Next to him was a stout looking man with auburn hair who was already happily digging in to his food. On the far outside was another young man. He had golden hair and copper skin. Neji noticed his eyes first. He looked up at Ino and gave her a forced smile. His blue eyes looked haunted and pained. When the tray was empty, Neji headed back to the kitchen. The rush was only starting and he had tables of his own to see to.   
  
"Oh my god!" Sakura giggled. "Could he be more gay?! He's prettier than most girls!"   
  
Ino shot her a glare. "Neji's a sweetheart and he's definitely prettier than you pinky!"  
  
"Ino," Sasuke admonished, not because he cared if they fought. No he did it because he could. It was a control thing.   
  
Ino looked abashed and bit her lip. "I'm sorry Sakura, Sasuke," Sakura snickered.  
  
Shikamaru rolled his eyes. Tonight wasn't supposed to be about Sasuke. It was supposed to be about Naruto. They were supposed to be cheering the blond up. Ino left the table on the verge of tears. Once again Shika found himself debating whether or not it would be worth the trouble to kick the raven's ass.   
  
"Neji, please?" Ino sobbed against his neck. Neji was getting used to the girl's physical and emotional behavior. He felt like a heel, because he enjoyed holding her as he comforted her. It wasn't sexual. It was just nice to hold someone, to be close to another person. His life had always been so lonely. He'd only recently begun to develop friendships. Ino was high up on that list.   
  
He stroked her back soothingly. "Of course, Ino. Really, it's fine," She thanked him profusely as she took over his part of the dining room and he proceeded to head to the table of Ino's so-called friends.  
  
"Can I get you anything else?" He asked smoothly. "Dessert maybe?" No one answered. Neji didn't really care. "Refills?" Still no answer. "Alright then, enjoy your meal," He placed the check on the table dismissively and turned to go.   
  
A golden hand caught at his pant leg. Neji turned back to meet those sapphire gems. "Is Ino okay?" The blond asked with real concern in his eyes.  
  
"Of course, we do this periodically, switch places," The blond looked unconvinced, so did pineapple head. Neji sighed and adjusted his lie. "There's a man over there,” He nodded in Ino's general direction. "Who makes me uncomfortable."  
  
The blue eyes widened. "But it's okay for her?" He asked.  
  
Neji frowned. "Yes. The man isn't interested in her."  
  
The blond nodded. "She's a good friend."  
  
"Yes, she is," Neji said with extra bite in his tone. He resisted the urge to scowl at the rest of the table. "Excuse me, but I have other tables," Neji said meaningfully as he glanced down at the hand holding his pants hostage.  
  
The blond blushed. "Sorry," He said as he let Neji go. Neji gave him a simple smile before he hurried away from the table to check on orders.  
  
"Where you going dobe?" Sasuke asked, far more concerned about Naruto's whereabouts than Ino's.  
  
"Take a leak," The blond responded without turning around.  
  
"Thanks again Neji," Ino gushed just inside the kitchen door.   
  
"You can do better," Neji said simply. The raven was handsome, but Neji was unimpressed.  
  
Ino looked up and rolled her eyes at him. "Don't you know Neji? All the good ones are gay."  
  
Neji laughed and shook his head at her. "Pineapple head isn't. He's bi."  
  
Ino blinked. "How did you... ? Man, that's some powerful gay-dar you've got there. Besides, Shika's like a brother and he's dating Sasuke's older asshole brother."  
  
"So he has horrible taste too?" Neji inquired with a chuckle.   
  
Ino hugged him. "You're the best."   
  
Naruto chose that moment to ease the door open. He'd been looking for Ino, to check on her. He knew what one harsh word from the teme could do to her. He hadn't meant to listen in, but he couldn't help himself.   
  
"You okay Bombshell?" Naruto asked cautiously, steadfastly avoiding Neji's gaze as the brunette frowned at him.   
  
"Oh, Naruto!" Ino drug him inside the door and hugged him. "Neji, you have to meet my partner in crime!" She pulled down her shirt to reveal a tattoo on her breast.  
  
 **BLOND BOMBSHELL**  
  
Then without warning, she grabbed Naruto's shirt and pulled it up to reveal a matching tattoo, just above the man's waistband, in the dip of a tanned hip.  
  
The other blond yelped and yanked his shirt down. "Geez! Warn a guy Ino!" The female blond was giggling uncontrollably.  
  
Neji licked his lips unconsciously. That man had the most defined abs he'd ever seen!  
  
"I'd better go back to the table, before I get you guys in trouble," Naruto kissed Ino's cheek. "Love ya' doll," He called as he exited.  
  
Ino beamed as she turned to Neji. "See all the good ones," She said simply before getting back to work.   
  
\-------------  
  
  
Naruto did not want to be there. It was Saturday night. His friends had drug him out every night for two weeks. He was sick of it. He just wanted to be alone! He sat in a chair right next to the stage. Sasuke had lied and told the bouncer that it was Naruto's birthday. The man had let them in early so that they could get a table right next to the stage.   
  
  
A gay strip club was the absolute last place he wanted to be tonight. Sasuke hadn't taken 'no' for an answer. Shika, Kiba, and even Naruto knew why they were there. It wasn't to cheer Naruto up. Nope, this was an excuse for the closeted raven to ogle nearly naked, gyrating men. Sasuke was at least bi and the other three knew it. Shika secretly wondered if the man wasn't in fact completely gay, repressed but gay.  
  
The first two dancers weren't anything special. The third was pale skinned with straight shoulder length black hair. Kiba had observed out loud that the man looked a lot like a petite Sasuke. The raven hadn't objected, he was drunk and drooling too much. Shikamaru was smirking. Revenge sweeter than kicking the raven's ass was brewing in the geniuse's brain. Kiba would help, but Naruto would be opposed. 'Too nice for his own good,' Shika groused as he tried to come up with a way to distract the kind hearted blond.  
  
A distraction was provided the moment the next performer stepped from behind the curtain and walked sedately to the center of the stage.   
  
\----------------  
  
  
"Good crowd tonight Neji," Sai called breathlessly as he appeared behind the curtain. Neji offered him a friendly smile as he tried to settle the butterflies in his stomach. He hated this part. He was always so nervous just before. His music came up and he forced himself to walk calmly past the curtains. The blue lights tinted his pale skin making it glow. His long brown hair was unbound and flowing down his back and over his shoulders. His arms and chest were crisscrossed by strips of white silk, looking like bandages. He was barefoot and the simple black pants rode enticingly low on his hips.   
  
It wasn't your standard 'stripper-wear', but this place prided itself on having a different feel from the other places. The dancers didn't get tips or take money from the audience. The cover charge and drinks were higher to compensate for that, but the quality of the 'talent' here was higher and the atmosphere classier, so men were willing to pay the extra up front.  
  
Neji let the music wash over him. It wasn't typical 'dance' music either. It was a slow melody of oriental pipes and drums. He moved to it as if the rhythm was his heartbeat and the melody was flowing in his veins. He turned and glided as if he were on a cloud. It looked as if his feet never touched the ground. All those years of martial arts training and ballroom dance lessons were paying off in ways that Neji's uncle would never have expected. The room was so quiet. Every man was on the edge of his seat as the lithe ethereal creature before them moved in a world all his own.   
  
The strips of silk were shed one by one, but the audience was too enthralled to notice exactly when. They did notice as the music wound down and the dance slowed. The black pants slid down the toned pale legs as if in slow motion, until the pale skinned man stood glowing and bare before them, under the soft blue lights. His head was bowed, his features hidden beneath a curtain of chocolate colored silk. His more personal bits were barely covered by a black silk thong. Then the lights on the stage went dark and the house lights came up and the beauty was gone. They were left breathless, confused, and feeling very bereft.  
  
Naruto finally pulled his eyes from the stage. He looked at his friends and said the only thing that came to mind. "Holy crap!"  
  
\--------------------------  
  
  
The next Saturday, when Shika suggested they go back to the club that they'd been to the previous weekend, Naruto didn't even try to argue. Naruto had known who Neji was the moment he'd appeared beyond the curtain. The blond had eaten at the restaurant twice that following week, just to be able to see him. He hadn't had the courage to request the man as his server and hadn't gotten lucky enough to get him either. So he'd watched the man work and felt like a stalker. He had to see Neji again and this was a good opportunity. He could openly stare and he'd be behaving no different than anyone else.  
  
This time Sasuke bribed the bouncer to get the same table that they'd had the week before. Shika excused himself from the table to use the restroom. If Naruto or Sasuke had been paying attention, they would have seen Shikamaru approach the bar, converse with the bartender, then hand the man some cash and leave the bar  without any drinks. As he approached the table, he caught Kiba's curious eye. Shika just shrugged noncommittally.  
  
Genma approached his two best dancers cautiously. Neji could be very jumpy before show time. "Hey Sai. Hey Neji. Can I talk to you two?"  
  
Neji looked curious. Sai just smiled. He took them to his office. "There are two men out there who would like private performances from you," Neji scowled. He never accepted these offers. He didn't know why Genma was bothering to tell him this. Sai just smiled that smile of his. He accepted some offers, if he found the man attractive.   
  
Genma continued. "You know the rules. No touching," He looked at Neji. "Of course it's up to you, but before you answer; they're at the middle table. The black haired one is a fan of Sai's. The blond is Neji's. Think about it and tell me after Neji's performance," He got up and quickly ushered them out before Neji could refuse. He didn't know why, but for some reason, he didn't want Neji to refuse this one. He never understood his 'gut hunches', but he knew better than to go against them.  
  
Neji was irritated as he stepped up to the curtain. Sai slipped through and gave him a blinding smile. "I'm gonna do it. He's gorgeous!" The petite raven almost squealed in delight as he bopped away. Neji felt ill.   
  
He never looked at the crowd. Pretending they weren't there was the only thing that made it possible for him to do this. As he danced, he resisted the urge to look. He would wait until the end to peek at his 'admirer'. Just before the lights went down on the stage, he peeked through his hair. His head came up in shock as he made eye contact. The blue eyes were locked on his face, even hidden as it was behind his hair. The blond was actually staring at his face, while the rest were ogling his nearly naked form. Neji's mouth went dry. He recognized the 'blond bombshell'.  
  
Neji was chewing on his bottom lip. He was dressed in the deep blue pants he'd worn on stage tonight. He had a white T-shirt on and that was it. Usually he was dressed in street clothes and headed home the moment the show ended. Not tonight, tonight he sat beside Sai, waiting for Genma to make an appearance.   
  
"So?" The sandy haired man asked around his unlit cigarette.   
  
"I'm in," Sai answered happily.  
  
"Who asked?" Neji was beginning to doubt that Naruto had approached Genma about this. If it was the raven that'd set this up, then Neji was sure that this was a joke meant to hurt the blond. He'd heard enough about Sasuke from Ino to be fairly certain.   
  
"The one with the pony tail," Genma answered honestly. "He told Kotetsu that his friend had been kinda down, but that after he saw you last week, he wouldn't shut up about how cool your show was."   
  
Neji bit his lip and didn't look away from where his hands were clasped in his lap. He nodded. He'd do it. Genma left without comment. Sai on the other hand didn't. "He's adorable Neji! And buff! A real hunk! Looks like we both did well," Neji blushed and just nodded absently.  
  
"You did what?" Naruto roared. "He works with Ino, you morons! I'll never be able to show my face there again!" Shikamaru rolled his eyes. Kiba was distracting a very drunk and obviously horny Sasuke, if the bulge in his pants was and indication.  
  
"Geez, relax will ya!" Shika groaned.  
  
"He's gonna think that I think he's some kinda whore!" Naruto's voice rose another octave.   
  
"He is," Sasuke laughed, just before he hit the floor. Naruto grasped his hand in pain. It had been a while since he'd slugged someone and Sasuke had a hard head.   
  
A gasp told them that they weren't alone in the hallway. Naruto whirled and then wanted to die. "Neji, I... um... oh hell!!"  
  
Neji blinked and then laughed softly. "It's about time someone did that. If he'd have hurt Ino one more time. I planned to do it myself."  
  
Naruto's face broke out in a grin. "He's so drunk he'll never know. Want a shot?" He joked.   
  
Neji bit his lip to hold back more laughter. "No thank you."  
  
The air in the hallway thickened with tension. "You don't have to... you know," Naruto didn't look at him instead he shot a glare at Shika promising retribution later.   
  
"I think I'd like to," Neji said softly, not looking at any of them. "I've never danced for anyone privately before."  
  
Naruto blushed bright red. "Really? Never?! And you want to... for me?!"  
  
Neji smiled at the shy disbelief. He held out his hand for the blond to take.  
  
"Um Neji. No touching," Sai warned quietly as he came up behind him.  
  
"It's okay, Sai. Naruto and I are leaving. Please make sure Genma refunds their money. Come on Naruto, lets go."  
  
The blue eyes were large and round as he stumbled toward Neji and took the offered hand. "Where?" He breathed.   
  
Neji smiled. "I know a place."  
  
They left together. Sai regarded the little group in front of him, thoughtfully. "He's not 'out' is he?" The petite raven asked, indicating the drunken man leaning on Kiba again.  
  
Shikamaru shook his head.   
  
"I intend to make him want me so badly he'll be ready to rent a billboard announcing it to the world. Is that a problem for you?" Sai asked calmly.  
  
Shikamaru coughed and Kiba guffawed. "Nope," They chimed in unison.  
  
Sai smiled and pointed at a door. "Put him in there will you?" Sasuke was quickly placed inside the room. His address and cab fare were given to the bouncer, a nice man named Raidou. They'd ship the raven off when the dancer was done with him. Shikamaru and Kiba left quite pleased with themselves.  
  
As Naruto followed Neji's bike in his car, his stomach did flips. He couldn't believe this was happening this way. They pulled into a parking garage and Naruto was able to park next to Neji's motorcycle. The man looked amazing on stage and incredibly hot on a bike. There probably wasn't anything that could make Neji look bad.   
  
Naruto got out of his car and was stunned when Neji pinned him against the car. Thin lips crushed into his plump ones. A searing tongue pressed forcefully against the crease of his lips, demanding Naruto part them. He submitted and was soon moaning against Neji's silky tongue.   
  
Naruto sucked upon the offending appendage in retaliation. It was Neji's turn to moan. It had been over a year since he'd allowed himself to succumb to his sexual urges. He didn't like one-night stands and since starting his second job at the club, he had a hard time believing anyone wanted more than that.   
  
He wanted to believe Naruto was different. The blond bombshell was friends with Ino. He'd gone out of his way to check on her when the others didn't, and he'd been looking at Neji's face when no one else was or did. Naruto had to be different.  
  
The burning in their lungs forced them apart. Neji's pale eyes looked almost clear in the dark garage as he pulled away form Naruto. He hadn't planned to do this here, but now he just couldn't stop himself. He pulled his cell phone from his pocket. The thing doubled as an MP3 player. He didn't even look down as he hit the buttons by memory. His eyes held the confused, lust filled sapphire orbs before him.   
  
The beat started and Neji moved with it like he did when he was alone. He danced like this in front of the mirror. He never would have believed he would let anyone else see. He gyrated and undulated lewdly. Every chance he got he locked eyes with the man he hoped would be his lover for more than just one night. The gem like eyes glowed with a heat that warmed Neji's blood deliciously.   
  
Naruto watched his private 'show' in awe. Neji was the single sexiest thing he'd ever seen. He was openly drooling in moments. His cock hardened and pressed painfully against his boxer briefs. His hands were clenched with effort as he fought the need to lay them upon the creature gyrating in front of him. When Neji pulled the white shirt off over his head, it was too much for Naruto.   
  
The blond went to him then. Strong golden hands settled on thin hips, just above the low hanging waistband. "Stop," Neji looked into those beautifully expressive eyes before the plump lips kissed his pale neck and murmured.   
  
"Not here. Not like this. Please," Light kisses brushed against his pulse point. His pulse quickened at the need in the blond's voice.  
  
"Can... Can this... Nngh!" Neji couldn't finish his question. Naruto was sucking harshly were Neji's shoulder and neck met. The brunette arched into the solid body before him. Long fingered pale hands gripped strong shoulders. Naruto's amazingly gentle hand slid between their bodies to grip Neji's straining erection through the silky pants. He moaned and bucked his hips into that heavenly hand.  
  
"Let's go up Neji," Naruto crooned, as he maneuvered Neji in the direction he suspected the elevator to be. Neji groaned but complied.  
  
They made it into the elevator peaceably. The moment the thing began it's accent toward Neji's floor, that changed. Neji flung himself into the blond’s arms. Naruto caught him. He lifted Neji's toned frame easily.   
  
Neji's legs wrapped around Naruto's waist as if they'd always belonged there. He never set Neji down. The brunette had to direct Naruto as the blond carried him down the hall. He gave his keys over with a passionate kiss.  
  
When the door closed, Neji found himself pinned between it and Naruto's warm body. Their kisses were frenzied. There was no way that they would make it to the bedroom. Naruto suddenly remembered Kiba's 'gift' and was very grateful for his friends disgusting sense of humor. When they'd told him about the private show, Kiba had shoved a small bottle of lube into his pocket, along with a pack of three condoms. Naruto was too far gone now to be worried about what Neji would think of it.   
  
He spotted the couch from the corner of his eye. Lifting Neji from the door, Naruto made his way to the softer surface. Neji felt the cushioned arm of the couch under his ass. He pushed Naruto away from him. The blond looked stunned. Neji grinned evilly as he shimmied away from the sexy clueless man. Pale hands hooked in the waistband of those pants and pushed. The silky garment slid down his body to his knees. Naruto was on him then. The material was yanked off his body and tossed to the floor.   
  
Neji reached down to remove the skimpy underwear he'd been wearing since he'd been on stage. Naruto gripped his wrists and pulled them up above the gorgeous brunette's head. Naruto held them there with one hand. He leaned on his side and raked his eyes down the long luscious body beneath him. He licked his lips in appreciation as his mouth watered. His free hand came to rest on Neji's firm stomach, just above the man's silk covered erection. He began to trace the edge of the material as it crossed Neji's groin from hip to hip. Neji groaned and shuddered beneath him, but endured the sweet torment as best he could.   
  
Naruto was enjoying the view. Neji squirmed, blushed, and moaned prettily from just the touch of Naruto's hands. He only hoped that Neji would let him toy with him more than once, because Naruto just couldn't wait any longer. He surprised Neji when he shoved his hand inside those skimpy undies gripping Neji's erection firmly. He stroked Neji purposefully as his mouth latched onto the pale neck. Naruto let his teeth graze the pale column as he made his way up to a delicate ear. He nipped teasingly and whispered, "I want inside you now. Stop me if you don't want me there."  
  
Naruto pulled away and hooked his hands in the waistband of those tempting little underpants and waited. Neji groaned as he sat up. He gave the blond an irritated glare. "Tell me you have lube and condoms."   
  
Naruto smiled brightly. He shoved Neji back down and yanked the last of the man's clothing off and tossed it away. He grinned hungrily at Neji's dripping hardness as he pushed at Neji's legs until the pale knees were pinned against the man's firm chest.   
  
"Hold them for me lovely," Naruto instructed. Neji gulped self-consciously as he gripped his own shins, holding his legs up and open. He felt so vulnerable and exposed. Naruto smiled lopsidedly at him and stroked Neji's thighs reassuringly.   
  
Then he looked down and cursed. "Fuck me!" Neji had the hottest firmest ass, and his pucker... Naruto almost came just looking at that soft pink ring of muscle. It clenched and unclenched in anticipation.   
  
Neji regained his mental footing enough to chuckle. "If you insist."  
  
Naruto didn't respond. For once he was speechless. He reached a shaking hand into the pocket containing the essential items and then quickly shed every article of clothing. Neji was panting by the time every inch of golden skin had been uncovered. Naruto was all hard rippling, bulging muscles beneath sun kissed skin. Neji wanted time to explore every bit of it. He really hoped that this wasn't a one-night stand.   
  
Naruto hadn't taken his eyes off of Neji's ass for more than an instant. He licked his lips as he popped the lid on the tube and poured the contents into his hand. He was careful to let it warm as it slid down from his palm to slick his fingers. Hesitantly, he reached out to touch that perfect bit of quivering flesh.   
  
It reacted to his touch by clenching tighter. "Mmmm, Neji. Relax babe," He crooned as his fingers greedily explored, touching every bit of the beautiful entrance. Neji squirmed and gasped. No one had ever been so intense. Naruto was already too much and Neji hadn't even been penetrated yet.   
  
"Please," Neji whimpered needfully. The blue eyes closed and Naruto bit his bottom lip. Neji's voice sounded so good like that, thick with barely contained lust. He continued to circle and tease the sensitive flesh.   
  
When he was more controlled Naruto opened his eyes and stared into Neji's pale orbs. "Be mine. Be my lover, my boyfriend. Only mine," His voice was harsh with need, his tone commanding.  
  
A tear spilled over the long dark lashes of one eye. He wanted to belong to the blue-eyed man above him. He wanted that man to devour him, claim him, own him. Overcome, Neji just nodded as he tried to form words. He managed it the same moment Naruto's mouth dropped to engulf his needy erection. Naruto caressed Neji's balls and stimulated the man's prostate from the outside with the firm pressure of his thumb.   
  
"Yes!" Neji screamed and a moment later a slick finger pressed inside of him, forcing the tight ring of muscle to give way. Neji rocked against the invader, wanting it deeper inside of him.   
  
Neji was so tight and hot. His insides were so silky and smooth, as the inner walls undulated around Naruto's finger. Naruto wanted, he needed to be inside the man, inside his gorgeous new lover. A second finger joined the first too quickly and Neji hissed in pain.   
  
Naruto whimpered as he pulled his head up to look at the pinched expression on Neji's face. 'No, not supposed to hurt him, dunce,' He berated himself.   
  
Neji groaned as the pain receded. "Don't stop, please."  
  
"Couldn't if I wanted to," Naruto assured his lover as he gently scissored his fingers to stretch and prepare that tight canal. "Hold on a little longer lover," He resumed distracting Neji with his mouth as he stretched and prepared the man as quickly as possible. Naruto so desperately needed to be inside the man beneath him.  
  
Finally, Neji was ready to receive him. Naruto lifted away from Neji's enticing erection and took his own in hand, placing it against Neji's fluttering anus.   
  
"I'm going to cum too soon," Neji whined.  
  
Naruto groaned. "Good. Cum for me so I can make you cum again," He pushed the head in quickly while Neji was distracted. Then Naruto stilled, waiting for Neji to adjust.  
  
 _"MOOOVE!"_ Neji commanded him a few moments later. Naruto draped both of Neji's legs over his biceps and began the slow decent into his lover's tight searing depths. Neji's hands were free and they immediately flew to his own head, tangling in his long hair as his back arched in pleasure. Naruto was filling him and dragging against his inner walls so wonderfully. It felt so good to be filled so very full. All he could say was "More, more, more..."  
  
Naruto gave him more. Almost as soon as his balls kissed Neji's ass, reaching his limit, Naruto began thrusting harshly in and out as he searched for Neji's prostate. When his lover screamed and came, Naruto knew he'd found it. He showed no mercy and continued to pound into the sensitive bundle of nerves, forcing Neji to ride out his orgasm. It wasn't easy. Neji clamped down on him so tightly that it was nearly painful to continue to move inside his orgasming lover.  
  
He continued to pound into his boyfriend. Neji hardened again under the attention. Naruto pulled him up so that their chests were touching. He wanted to swallow the man's moans as he thrust up into the willing body. Their mouths met and their tongues clashed in a heated kiss. Neji for his part dove into the kisses as he wrapped his legs around Naruto's waist and his strong slender arms around the blond's shoulders. He used this for leverage to rise up and drop down upon the thick cock inside him. He met the blond's thrusts, dropping down harder each time until he felt his second orgasm overtaking him. Naruto's thrusts were becoming erratic as his own control slipped.  
  
"Nngh, Neji!" Naruto groaned. He forced his hand between their bodies and began working the brunette's erection harshly. "Cum for me Neji. Cum again."   
  
Neji came almost at the first touch. His back arched violently, tearing him out of Naruto's arms. Naruto's vision splintered as the walls around him spasmed. He lost control and shot copious amounts of thick fluid into the condom. Neji groaned when he felt the twitching, jerking of Naruto's cock as his own body began to relax.  
  
"We are getting tested together, as a couple, and when we have that paper that says we are both clean, you are going to fill me with your cum until I can't hold any more. Do you understand Naruto?!" It was not a request.   
  
Naruto gasped as he collapsed on Neji, cum squishing between their chests and stomachs. "I get tested every month," He admitted. "Kinda dumb since my boyfriend dumped me three months ago, but..."  
  
Neji wrapped his arm around the blond. "His loss, my gain."  
  
Their bodies cooled and their pulses slowed. "Neji, why do you dance at the club and work at the restaurant?" Naruto asked cautiously.  
  
Neji sighed. "My uncle kicked me out when I 'came out'. I've got loads of student loans due and can't get a job in my chosen field. I need the money if I'm ever going to get out from under it all. I can't  not dance right now. Please don't ask me to stop."   
  
Naruto was flattered. By asking him not to ask him that, Neji made it sound as if Naruto had a say. He smiled at Neji. "I won't, as long as I get to watch and take you home after. Oh, and you keep up with the whole 'no private shows' thing. 'Cept for me of course."  
  
"Except for you, of course," Neji smiled and hugged him. Neji liked hugging.  
  
"Shower and then rounds two and three?" Naruto asked as he sat up. Neji blinked in surprise at the blond’s quick recovery. Neji would get used to his stamina, Naruto was sure of it. He got off the couch and held out his hand for his boyfriend. Neji took it and let himself be led to the bathroom. Naruto started the shower and ushered his lover in and under the water. Neji enjoyed the almost too hot water while he heard Naruto rooting around.   
  
"The towels are under the sink," Neji called. Naruto grunted his understanding as he found and grabbed two towels for them. He stepped in behind Neji and took a moment to admire his new lover. Neji was without a doubt the best looking man he'd ever been with. Neji was even better looking than Shikamaru's asshole boyfriend, the teme's brother.   
  
Neji waited a moment, then looked at Naruto over his shoulder. "See something you like?" He asked coyly.   
  
Naruto grinned and nodded. "See something that belongs to me now," He gripped Neji's hips and pulled the brunette back into him playfully.   
  
Neji fell back against him and groaned as the strong tanned arms wrapped around his chest. "I could get used to this."  
  
A horrible thought occurred to Naruto. "Neji, do you have to work at the restaurant tomorrow?"  
  
"Yeah, I have a late shift. Why?"  
  
"Just curious," Naruto didn't have to be in to work until three in the afternoon. He could ravage Neji all night.   
  
He drug his hands down Neji's chest, making sure to slide over Neji's nipples, curious if they were sensitive. They were. Neji arched against him groaning. Naruto smirked. 'All night...' It sounded very good to him.   
  
Neji turned in his arms. They both hissed in pleasure as Neji's resurrected arousal drug across Naruto's thigh. Naruto took Neji's face into his hands and kissed him passionately. Neji shuddered at the intensity. Long fingered hands slid down Naruto's golden sides to rest on his slender hips. Neji's thumbs gently traced little circles in the hollow there. Naruto groaned into his mouth.  
  
Neji broke the kiss. He moved his mouth to taste the tender skin of Naruto's neck. The blond hissed and moaned. Neji's left hand moved up to tease a taunt nipple. Naruto growled softly. A ripple of pleasure coursed through Neji's body at the sound. His head dipped lower. He took the other neglected nub between his teeth and rolled it gently. Naruto's hips bucked and he gasped.   
  
Neji smirked around the nub in his mouth and sucked harshly as his left hand teased the other nipple softly. Naruto's hips jerked on their own and Neji's other hand slid down to take the blond's aching erection in a light grip. Naruto's dick jumped in his hand eagerly. Strong hands wound in Neji's dark hair as he sucked and teased and caressed the eager body before him.  
  
"Ahh, Neji!" Naruto groaned as he fought the urge to cum in the man's pale hand. Again Neji smirked. He slid gracefully down the golden body and came to rest upon his knees at Naruto's feet.   
  
Naruto's hard cock stood proudly before his moon-like eyes. The pale fingers of one hand traced the 'Bombshell' tattoo. Neji placed a soft kiss upon the weeping tip in front of him, then licked a tingling path up the stiff flesh from balls to leaking slit. He gathered the tart pre-cum on his tongue and swirled it around the sensitive head of his lover's erection, touching and tasting the man who had just claimed Neji as his.  
  
Naruto had to wonder if it was all a dream. The sight of Neji on his knees with those thin lips stretched wide around the head of his hard needy erection was just... unreal. No porno, no dream could ever compare with this erotic reality.  
  
"Fuck yeah. Take it in your mouth Baby," Naruto ground out, desperate for more in depth attention. Neji's eyes twinkled and he did as he was told. Naruto felt those soft lips slide over the flare and wrap around him so perfectly. He watched as Neji leaned in and took more of him into the warm, wet mouth. He sank deeper, inch by agonizing inch. Neji's tongue danced around the thick cock as he took Naruto deeper and deeper.   
  
"That's it Baby. Show me what you can do," If Neji could take it all, deep throat him, Naruto was sure he'd cum from just knowing it was possible. One hand drifted down to rest almost reassuringly on Neji's dark head. He braced himself with the other against the wall.  
  
Neji did it. He took Naruto to the point of no return. As the head slipped into his throat, Neji was able to relax. He'd been so focused on not messing this up, that he'd tuned everything else out. He swallowed around Naruto's cock, testing himself. Naruto gasped in shock above him. The pale hand covering the tattoo stayed put, but the other traveled to Naruto's balls and began to roll and massage them expertly.   
  
Neji swallowed again, constricting his throat around his lover's cock. A feeling of accomplishment soared through him. This was the first time he'd ever managed that. He pulled back up so that only the head of the swelling erection was still behind his lips, then plunged down so that his nose was buried in dark golden curls. Swallowing again, as if gloating, he felt Naruto's whole body stiffen as the golden hips began to jerk erratically.   
  
Neji pulled back just as the first stream of hot cum filled his mouth. He tried to swallow all of the bitter fluid, but as his mouth filled with more and more of it, he choked a bit and decided he'd had his fill. He pulled his mouth off of Naruto's still spasming erection and covered the head with his hand to catch the spurting streams of cum. He knew he wasn't fast enough when he felt warm, wet liquid splatter on his cheek. "Fuck Neji; could you get any hotter?!" Naruto almost sounded like he was whining.  
  
Neji looked up at his lover and saw that the blue eyes were dark and half lidded with lust. The cock in his hand was already beginning to grow hard again. Neji smiled. He was very please by his affect on Naruto.  
  
Naruto opened his eyes again. The force of his orgasm had slammed them shut. He looked down at the sexiest sight. Neji was still kneeling at his feet. Naruto had already decided that he liked him there. The thin lips were swollen from being stretched so wide and they glistened wetly with his own saliva and Naruto's cum. That was hot as hell. Neji licked his lips unconsciously and Naruto's dick jumped in the pale hand. Those lips stretched into a pleased smile.  
  
Neji leaned up and kissed the colored skin of Naruto's tattoo. The blond groaned. He was very sensitive right there. If he hadn't been so drunk, he never would have gotten a tattoo at all, much less right there. Ino had been drunk too and convinced him that a tattoo was a good idea. Then the tattoo artist had insisted that the tat would be hotter there than on Naruto's shoulder. The man had been hot and Naruto had been very drunk, so he'd gone with it.   
  
Now Neji was tracing the letters with his tongue and Naruto was gasping for air. It tickled in just the right way. When Neji began to suck a dark hickey just above the tat. Naruto's hand tightened in the dark hair. He pulled Neji to his feet and shoved the tempting brunette against the wall. Their lips met and Naruto dominated his lover's mouth. Neji moaned wantonly. He was learning just how hot Naruto was when he was aggressive and lust crazed. Neji decided that he liked him like that.  
  
When Naruto finally let Neji breathe again, they were both panting. "Round two, then shower," Naruto said hungrily, correcting the order of things from before. Plump lips and sharp teeth teased along Neji's jaw as he groaned.   
  
"Condoms, lube," Neji ground out.  
  
Naruto gave him a wink, as he straightened. "Be right back, Babe," A golden skinned blur streaked from the bathroom.   
  
Neji took a moment to collect his breath and consider their options. 'On the floor? No.' That didn't sound very comfortable. 'Bent over the sink? Hmmm....' That was a possibility. 'Riding him on the toilet seat? A decent option...' Neji stepped out of the shower as Naruto entered the room.   
  
The blond grabbed his hips and took the decision away from him. Neji found himself facing his mirror with his hands braced on either side of the sink. Naruoto pulled Neji's hips out toward his crotch and even nudged the pale legs further apart. Neji could see Naruto's intent, thoughtful expression as the blue eyes evaluated their positions.   
  
Unbelievably, after all they'd done, Neji found himself blushing. Naruto looked up and caught Neji's eyes in the mirror. He grinned. "When you blush like that, your other cheeks turn pink too. Cute as hell," Neji's dual blushes deepened.  
  
Naruto slicked his fingers and slid two deep into his lover without the slightest pause. Neji's head fell back as his back arched incredibly far. He was gripping the counter top so hard his knuckles here white. "Oh Kami! Naruto..." The fingers deep within him curled and he nearly screamed in pleasure. "YEEEESSSSS!"   
  
Naruto was watching Neji's face in the mirror. He knew that this could become a favorite position for him real quick. Neji's pale face was flushed a pretty pink. His mouth was open in a now silent cry of pleasure as Naruto maintained pressure against his prostate, massaging it gently and firmly with his strong fingers. The pale body began to vibrate with restrained tension as Naruto drove Neji harder and higher with just his fingers. The moon-like eyes were closed tightly beneath chocolate lashes.  
  
The blond moved closer, fitting the pale back against his chest. His warm mouth kissed the delicate shell of his lover's ear. "Open your eyes gorgeous. Look at us."  
  
Neji tried twice to crack his eye lids and only managed to get them open enough to gaze into the mirror through the screen of his thick dark lashes. He moaned wantonly at the sight of the sun-kissed god behind him. Those sharp blue eyes cut through him. He felt shattered and undone.  
  
"Look at us. You look so good like this. Do you need me Neji?" The golden creature behind him purred seductively. "Are you my sweet, sexy, needy Neji? Are you desperate for me?" Neji whimpered as the fingers left him. He felt so empty and Kami YES, so very very needy. Then Naruto was pushing into him.   
  
His body stretched around the blond's thick erection and for a moment he couldn't breathe. When the crown slipped past the tight ring of muscle, Neji's breath came back in hurried barely there gasps. He was panting and yes, he was desperate for Naruto. He was desperate to feel that thick cock rocking in and out of him, deeper and deeper. Naruto was groaning behind him. Neji forced his eyes open wider. He wanted to see his sex god as he was taken.   
  
Naruto's blue eyes were locked on their reflection. The golden face was so intense it was frightening. A shudder rocked through Neji and Naruto gasped as the movement shook him to his core. "Sorry Babe. Gotta have you now," He gripped Neji's hips with bruising force and hilted. Neji did scream this time. It was a primal wordless sound of pleasure.   
  
Naruto had just speared his prostate, pinning it beneath his hard shaft. Neji didn't breath, he couldn't. The vicious creature behind him rolled his hips in a figure eight and never once let up on oversensitive bundle of nerves so deep inside him. Naruto felt Neji tightening and began to pound into his lover with long deep thrusts as the pale beauty's cock began to shoot stream after stream of cum over the sink.   
  
Neji was so tight as he orgasmed that it was almost painful for Naruto to pull himself back and then push back in. He'd never known anything so intense. He thought he might die from the excruciating pleasure a moment before his own orgasm slammed into the back of his knees and he crumpled to the floor taking Neji down with him.   
  
They sat like that for a long time, just breathing because it was all that they could manage. Naruto finally got up and drug Neji into the shower. The warm water made all the difference. Before they managed to get out from under the water. Neji was up for a third round and doing his best to bring Naruto right along with him. It was the first time that the blond began to wonder if he was in over his head.  
  
Naruto carried a damp and randy Neji into the bedroom. The brunette's long lean muscled legs were wrapped around his waist and the pale lips seemed sealed to the skin of his neck. There would be plenty of evidence of their activities later in the form of love bites.   
  
The blond reached behind his back and separated those luscious legs, while the brunette held himself up by clinging tightly to the broad golden shoulders. Naruto gripped the thin pale waist then hefted and shoved, tossing a stunned, naked Neji onto the man's own bed. Neji bounced and blinked as his lover crawled like some mountain cat towards him. He needed to thank Genma later he thought just before plump lips caught his. He was cornered, with the hard muscled body of his lover hovering over him.   
  
Naruto took Neji's hand in his and brought it down to rest over Neji's own full erection. Neji obediently clasped his hard flesh in his long fingered hand. Naruto's larger hand held his in place and guided him as they stroked up and down slowly. Neji groaned in complaint at the slow pace. The golden sex god laughed softly. "We go slow this time."   
  
Neji whined needily as the sexy voice flowed over him and soaked into his greedy flesh. "Keep it slow Baby," Naruto whispered as his lips moved to Neji's long beautiful neck. Naruto's hand abandoned Neji's as the man continued to obediently stroke his own long, hard cock. He licked, sucked, and nipped his way down to the pale shoulder and across the firm chest.   
  
He teased a sweet rosy nipple with teeth and tongue as his strong hands slid along the inside of Neji's thighs, then underneath them. Naruto lifted and separated those muscled legs, pulling them apart, lifting and exposing Neji's gorgeous ass. The pale man moaned as the cool air reached his stretched and twitching hole. Naruto pulled his golden head away from Neji and gazed down at the perfectly puckered flesh.  
  
"Hmmm, there isn't a bit of you that isn't sexy as hell," The blonds voice held a bit of awe. Neji moaned and inadvertently sped up the strokes of his hand on his needy flesh. Naruto chuckled at the greedy sex crazed man beneath him. "Like that do you? Like it when I tell you how hot you make me?"  
  
Neji gasped and thrust up into his own tightening grip. Naruto continued to speak and he couldn't not listen. "If I let you cum like this, think you can cum again when I fuck you with this?" Naruto pulled one hand away from Neji's thigh to stroke his own hard dick for emphasis. Neji looked down at that thick cock and swallowed hard. He nodded.   
  
He'd never cum four times in a row before, but if anyone could make him explode over and over again, it was this golden skinned demon above him. His pale violet eyes were drawn to Naruto's tattoo. 'Blond Bombshell' held a whole new meaning for him now.  
  
Naruto leered down at him. "Then let me see it. Cum for me," His hand left his cock and moved to Neji's calf, lifting it higher. "Show me just how much you want my cock deep inside you. Show me how needy you are, Baby," Featherlight kisses caressed Neji's ankle. "You are, aren't you?" Hot breath ghosted over moist skin.   
  
"My Needy," Naruto began as he trailed kisses from Neji's ankle up the inside of his calf.   
  
"Greedy," the word and the touches sent a shiver through Neji's body as Naruto's other hand slid from the pale thigh to the plump ass that was spread so wide before him. Neji's hand stopped it's desperate pumping as a thick thumb pressed against his quivering pucker.   
  
"Sexy," Naruto's voice was so strong. Neji's breathing was becoming very erratic.   
  
"Little," Naruto finished as he sucked hard on the sensitive skin of Neji's inner thigh. "Cock Slut," His thumb pressed firm circles against Neji's entrance and he watched his lover's body convulse once before hot cum splattered against Neji's pale torso.  
  
He'd cum so easily, from just the slightest touch! Neji couldn't catch his breath. That thumb was still pressing against his clenching hole and Naruto's mouth was traveling closer and closer to the very place Neji needed his attention most. The pale beauty groaned as his cock stirred again. He'd been right. The sexy blond would have him cumming again, very soon.   
  
"I'm keeping you," Neji gritted out as the thick thumb slid into his eager body. "You are mine," Naruto growled.   
  
Neji all but screamed as the thumb was removed only to be replaced by a hot wet tongue. His back arched off the bed and his hands tangled in wild blond hair, holding his lover against his whorish ass. Naruto didn't answer except to do all manner of naughty and amazing things with his lips, teeth, and tongue. Neji was writhing and begging long before Naruto gave him what he wanted most.  
  
"I'm so hard for you baby," Naruto groaned as he slid the condom over his engorged cock. "Do you like it that I'm this hard for your needy ass?" He coated his covered dick with lube, as he crooned to his writhing lover. Four fingers worked inside the tight heat, coating Neji's inner walls. He was more than ready for this and Naruto couldn't wait any longer.   
  
Those slick fingers slid from the lewdly grasping orifice and Neji growled at him. "About FUCKING time."   
  
He needed cock, had to be filled and stretched and pounded. "Now! Fuck me now Naruto!"  
  
Hearing his name spill from his demanding lover's mouth almost shattered his control. He grabbed Neji's thigh with one hand and looped the long sexy leg over his strong forearm as he guided his thick cock to the desperately fluttering hole.   
  
"Say it again Neji. Tell me what my slutty boyfriend needs from me," He gritted his teeth and waited. He wouldn't enter his lover until he got this.   
  
Neji whined, it was a high piercing sound. "Fuck me, fuck me, pound me with that big cock. Make me your slut," Neji begged shamelessly.   
  
Naruto shoved his thick shaft in hard, snapping his hips forward and burying himself deep inside the shuddering canal. Neji moaned as the head grazed his bruised and abused prostate. "Harder," he gasped as he arched up impaling himself on Naruto's full length.  
  
"Touch yourself baby," Naruto ground out. "I wanna see you holding that pretty dick. Wanna watch you fuck your hand while I pound this greedy ass," He pulled out and thrust hard and deep for emphasis. Neji's hand flew to his groin. Those long beautiful fingers wrapped around the long hard cock.   
  
"Yeah, that's it. Now suck on your other fingers. I want you to suck them like they're me," Naruto watched in rapt fascination as three of Neji's fingers disappeared into the man's mouth. Those swollen lips looked sinful wrapped around them.   
  
"Hold on baby, this is gonna be hard," Naruto gripped the other pale thigh, pushing it up high as he started pounding in and out hard, fast, and deep.   
  
Neji did his best to stroke his own cock and fuck his mouth with his fingers. But soon, both pale hands were gripping the sheet on either side of his bowed body. He arched, screaming and cumming violently. "Aaaaaaahhh!!"   
  
Naruto roared his own completion a moment later. He collapsed atop his lover and whispered. "Yeah, we gotta get tested together baby. I have to fill you full of my cum. Wanna see it pour out of you," Neji groaned at the words, his ass tightening beyond painful around Naruto's softening cock. More cum shot from Neji's fading erection, coating them both.   
  
They lay there in dazed bliss for far longer than either would have imagined. "I'm spending the night Neji. There's no way I can drag my ass home."  
  
"When do you need up?" Neji asked sleepily, as the golden body slid slickly off of his.   
  
"I work for a radio station, afternoons."   
  
"That's good. I've got the late shift at the restaurant, so we'll sleep in," Naruto grabbed a pillow and ripped the sham off. He used it to wipe them both off after he threw the used prophylactic in the little waste basket by the dresser. They fell asleep moments later.  
  
  
  
TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: As always, loads of thanks to FairyNiamh for all her support and being the best beta and sister!

\-------------------------------------------

 

Naruto stumbled in to work and really didn't remember the drive there. He vaguely realized that that was not a good thing. Shikamaru was glaring at him as he took his seat and adjusted the microphone. 'LATE' the brunette mouthed at him and flipped him off just before the 'ON AIR' sign flicked on. Naruto managed to dredge up an ounce of enthusiasm from Kami only knows where and began babbling about the top ten hits of the week.

'He looks like road kill,' Shikamaru thought as he watched his friend pretend to be his bouncy self, at least vocally. Any one who could see him, could tell that the blond was about to drop from exhaustion. 'I just hope he enjoyed himself,' Shikamaru absently worked the controls in the sound booth while he mused about his friend. 'Judging from the marks all over his neck, I'm thinking he did.'

Shikamaru had come in to work looking like he'd been 'rode hard and put away wet' many times after a long night with Itachi, but he couldn't help feeling an unexplained twinge of jealousy. It grated on his nerves.

Shika didn't come into the booth to talk to him and Naruto wasn't inclined to move any more than necessary, so they didn't really talk much during work. Naruto had never known how sore he could be after a night of incredibly vigorous and repeated sex. He knew now!

He was sore in places that shouldn't be sore. Parts of him ached that he'd never even consciously realized existed. And TIRED! Naruto had always been a constant ball of energy. He'd never even felt fatigued before. Today he had nothing! He was completely exhausted.

They'd had their three rounds the night before and managed another three today. The last three hadn't included penetration due to a significant lack of condoms, but they'd managed to play without them. He didn't know if he'd be less sore or not. Somehow he didn't think it would matter.

\-------------------------

Neji bounced around the dining room with an overly happy smile on his face. He was sore, but in his present mood, it was tolerable. He was very grateful for the dance routines that not only had him in the best shape of his life, but also contributed to his having increased flexibility. If he hadn't had that, this morning wouldn't have been nearly as much fun and he would definitely have been a lot more uncomfortable afterward.

He'd switched the radio in the kitchen to the station Naruto worked for and he got an extra jolt of happy energy every time he heard that deep warm voice pour out of the speakers like liquid sex and pheromones.

Ino watched him in amazement. "So handsome, what's gotten in to you?" Sparkling violet eyes turned to her with a mischievous wink. "You got LAID!" The blond girl gasped. The high collar of his dress shirt hid the most incriminating evidence, but she'd caught a glimpse of a love bite when he'd turned. He laughed at her dumbstruck face.

"Okay..." She gathered up her scattered wits. "So, I need to ask who got into you, right?" She gave him her best yaoi-fangirl smile. Having the friends she did, Ino knew someone who was more inclined to bottom when she saw them. Neji blushed a pretty pink and his smile widened. His order came up then and saved him from answering.

Naruto had been off the radio for an hour and Neji was coming down from his emotional high. He was already missing the sound of his lover's voice. Doubt was beginning to creep in. It had been too fast. 'Kami, I was such a slut!'

Neji cringed. The pain in his ass was nothing compared to the way his gut clenched when he tried to imagine what Naruto must think of him. "But damn it! I wanted him. I really really wanted him. And Kami!' The things Naruto had done to him had been so amazing. He'd never enjoyed sex so much. 'I still really really want him,' Neji had been half hard all night. Hearing Naruto's voice on the radio had sent little shocks of pleasure through his system.

Neji pulled himself from his thoughts and headed back into the dining room. "You've got a new table Neji," One of the other waiters called and waved in the direction of the door. "And Ino's waving at you," Neji looked up and saw the blond girl waving goodbye from the door. She'd come in for the early rush shift and he had the late one. He waved back. Ino held up her phone and pointed at it meaningfully. She expected a phone call and some answers when his shift was over. His face split in a beautiful smile. He nodded and she 'whooped' as she turned and left.

Neji turned to his new customers and had to do a double take. Naruto's pony tailed friend sat there smirking knowingly at him. A rather inebriated and older version of Ino's crush, Sasuke sat beside him with a very proprietary arm draped over the brunette's shoulders. This was the man's boyfriend? Neji wasn't impressed. The man was pretty in a cold imposing, 'I'm better than you' sort of way. To Neji, men like that were a dime a dozen.

"My aren't you a pretty one?" The raven slurred in what Neji assumed was meant to be a sultry tone. To Neji he just sounded like an asshole, especially since he was saying such things in front of his lover. The other brunette didn't blink. Neji surmised that this was normal behavior for the arrogant loser.

"What would you like to drink?" He asked in as polite a tone as he could manage. The raven just leered at him and Neji felt more exposed than he did on stage nearly naked.

"I'll have a tea. He'll want a coke," The brunette answered, his smirk widened. "You nearly killed him you know?" Neji's eyes narrowed. The raven looked intrigued.

"Who did our sexy server nearly kill, Shika-kun?" Itachi purred.

"Naruto," Was the short reply. Neji straightened a little bracing himself for whatever the brunette might tell his pervert boyfriend.

"Really? Go on," Itachi commanded.

Shika just shrugged. "Naruto's just really really over the moon for him is all. You know how Naruto can be," He finished noncommitally and Neji decided he might not have to hate this friend of Naruto's after all.

"Mmmmm, I can see why," Itachi rumbled as his hand slid from Shika's shoulder to the brunette's graceful neck.

"You won't mind if I picture you while I fuck him later will you?" The raven asked Neji with the air of a person who'd never heard the word 'NO' before. Shika didn't react in any way, but Neji felt the hurt coming from the man, hurt and humiliation.

"You don't deserve him," He said quietly. Itachi just laughed and pretended Neji hadn't spoken.

"Shika likes it when we 'role play'," His hand was stroking that neck as if he owned the brunette and Neji resisted the urge to rip it away. "I'll get your drinks and come back for your food order," He gave them both a hard look, one for being an ass and one for tolerating it.

Those two left shortly after their food arrived. The raven had ordered for the brunette, but Shika hadn't touched his food. It was obvious he was upset by the things that had happened. Neji couldn't help but watch him. He found himself noticing things that he hadn't before. The man was thin, probably naturally so, but there was something extra to it.

He hid it behind his slump and his loose clothes. Shika was underweight. There were dark circles under his eyes, but his naturally olive skin tone hid that there was a green unhealthy cast to those dark circles. The man was not well and Neji could see why. The raven was his disease and misery was the main symptom.

Neji didn't think about what Naruto must be thinking of him anymore that night. All he could think about was getting to the blond and opening his eyes to the state of his friend's relationship and health. Naruto was far too giving a person to let this continue, anyone who knew him for more than an instant would know that. Shika must have been doing a be doing a better job of playing things off when the blond was around.

As he walked out to his bike, Neji's cell phone rang. "Um, hey! Sorry I didn't come to the restaurant. I ran home, showered, and was gonna head straight out... but I made the mistake of sitting on my couch for a minute... just woke up. I'm a real asshole. I know."

Neji had to laugh. It had all practically come out as one word, without even a pause in the middle. "Can I see you? I need to talk to you, in person."

Naruto's gut clenched. "I won't let you break up with me over something so dumb. Just want you to know that."

"It's not that. Don't be foolish," Neji was pleased that Naruto would be persistent. It really was a comforting thought. "Please, can I see you. I've thought about you all night. I listened to your show, at every opportunity."

"Oh, well if that's the case, sure. Your place or mine?"

"Mine," Neji wanted this on his own terms. That way if the blond got upset at his meddling then at least Neji wouldn't be the one who'd have to leave. If the blond got upset, he could storm out. Neji wouldn't have to worry about being kicked out of the man's apartment.

"On my way beautiful."

"I'm leaving work now. Give me ten minutes."

"It'll take me twenty and I'm stopping for food. I'm starved," Naruto chuckled at himself. He'd always been a bottomless pit.

"See you then," He'd have just enough time to shower and stop smelling like roast beef and mashed potatoes. 'Ugh!'

\--------------------------------

 

Neji opened the door and couldn't stop the smile to save his life. Naruto was beaming at him and he had to return the gesture. "Come in," He said as he stepped out of the way.

Naruto shook his head and wrapped his arms around Neji's waist, hugging him tightly. Neji relaxed into the warm embrace. He really hoped this went well. He didn't want to lose this man. "Naruto. We need to talk."

"Ugh, I hate serious talks," The blond mumbled into his shoulder.

"Still, it's important. Can you put me down?"

"Sure," Naruto kicked the door shut behind him and carried Neji to the couch. He sat down, pulling the brunette onto his lap as if they'd always done this. "Okay, you're down," He smirked childishly.

Neji resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "You are silly, did you know that?" The blond just nodded.

"So, what's so important that I don't even get a kiss first," Plump lips moved in for the kill, and were stopped by pale fingers pressed firmly against them for a moment.

It was a very good thing Neji pulled them back. Naruto was about to start licking them. He didn't want to talk. It was the last thing he wanted to do. Talking always lead to hurting and yeah, he'd had enough of that lately.

"Your friend with the pony tail came into the restaurant tonight," Neji began cautiously.

"Did he say something? Sometimes Shika can come across as rude and harsh. He doesn't usually mean it though."

"No. He had another man with him. He looked a lot like that jerk Sasuke Ino's always mooning about."

"Itachi," Naruto said the name as if it left a bad taste in his mouth. He didn't like the older raven. Really, he couldn't say he liked either one, but he'd always felt like he had to be Sasuke's friend, The other man had so few true friends.

"He said some things that bothered me," Neji was watching Naruto's face very closely.

"Itachi can be an ass," The raven had been fairly well behaved lately. At least it was well behaved compared to before. Naruto had kicked his ass a year ago. He'd been putting Shika down a lot shortly after the two had started dating and Naruto had reached his breaking point. Shikamaru meant a lot to him.

Itachi had been drunk. If he'd been sober, the fight might have gone worse for both of them. It had escalated enough at the time that the police had been called to break it up. Naruto frowned as he remembered.

"He's killing your friend," Neji said matter-of-factly. The blond head shot up and wide blue eyes met his. It rocked Neji to his core. Naruto loved Shika. It was written in those overlarge sapphires. "I've seen it before. He's chipping away at him, little by little and he's killing him."

"What are you talking about Neji?" Naruto hadn't meant to growl. He hadn't meant to tighten his grip on those pale hips enough to bruise. He didn't even realize he had done either.

"He hit on me, right in front of him. Shika didn't even move, he didn't blink or react," Neji pursed his lips and ignored the tightening grip. "He told me that when he fucked Shika later, he would be pretending it was me. He said it right in front of him. He said that Shika liked it when they role played," Neji was getting pissed all over again.

"What. Did. You. Say?" Naruto was angry, jealous, and concerned all at once. Angry at Itachi. Jealous at the thought of someone saying something like that to Neji. And concerned, because Neji's response could have hurt Shika even more than Itachi's words.

"I told him he didn't deserve Shika," Naruto relaxed and pulled Neji against him, burying his face in Neji's strong chest.

"I'll talk to him. I'll fix it."

"You have to get him away from Itachi, Naruto. He's already damaged. He has to be pulled away now. If you love him, you will save him."

Naruto looked up into Neji's eyes. "I don't want to lose you," He gasped desperately.

"I don't think you will," Neji had never imagined such a thing, but somehow he knew it would work out. Naruto had enough love for both of them.

\------------------------

Neji held him as he sobbed. He didn't feel the slightest hesitation. He had opened himself up to Neji completely, no weakness was hidden. Shika was the one who had always held him while he cried, but then, he had never cried because of Shika before. "I fucked up," He whimpered as his lover held him close. "I said it all wrong."

Neji didn't say a word. There were no words that could ease his boyfriends bruised heart, at least none from him. He tried to be angry with Shikamaru as he offered all the love and support he had to Naruto. He failed. Ever since he'd accepted the possibility of sharing Naru with the other man, Neji had begun to care for Shika deeply.

Naruto had approached Shika about Itachi. They'd fought. Angry bitter words had poured from both of them. Naruto wasn't sure their friendship would survive. If Shika didn't come to his senses and see what a bad situation he was in, then he was certain that the stupid genius would never forgive him.

So he'd gone to Neji, seeking solace in his lover's arms and found a side of the man he'd only glimpsed before. Neji held him gently. He was quiet and comforting. Neji was strong and sensitive; and Naruto knew that he was a very lucky man.

They'd made love the first time. It had been about acceptance and understanding. It was tender and touching and Neji had enjoyed it immensely. The next two 'rounds' had been about learning limits.

Naruto found himself tied spread eagle on the bed. Neji rode him long and hard, always stopping when one or both of them drew too near to orgasm. They danced on the edge of release for hours. Naruto was out of his mind by the time his sadistic lover rode him over the edge. They plunged into the abyss of sated pleasure together. White hot pleasure roared up to meet them.

The third 'round', Neji found himself face down on the bed with his knees curled beneath his chest. His thin wrists were tied to his muscular calves and Naruto took full advantage of his completely exposed opening. Fingers, tongue, and cock all got a healthy work out as the blond spent hours torturing his needy lover.

Naruto came to the rather wise decision to buy some toys to assist him in 'playing' with Neji. The man was nearly insatiable and even the well built blond's stamina was stretched thin.

\------------------------

"Feel how hard I am for you?" He whispered as he hovered over his lover's back. "See how hot you make me?" He pressed the bulbous head against the ready opening. A shudder rippled through the pale body beneath him. He pressed a gentle, open mouthed kiss to the smooth ivory skin.

"I need you so much. Show me how much you need me, baby," He grit his teeth as he eased into the tight heat. A crooning moan stole through the air and he didn't know if it was his or his lover's voice. It didn't matter. It was too much, too good, too perfect. He began to move. His darker hands rested on the pale slender hips, guiding them as his lover rocked back meeting his thrusts.

"Yes, like that babe, just like that," He murmured in pleasure as he felt the slow build up. This was the best part, the slow steady drive toward a shared earth shattering release. He watched as the muscles beneath him flexed and bunched with his lover's exertion.

The long dark hair hid the bowed head from view, but from the sounds emanating from beneath him, he knew the thin pale lips were parted by panting moans. The pale body was lean and strong and so lovely. His hands wandered from the slender hips up the strong back. His lover shuddered and writhed under his gentle caress.

"Yes, that's it babe. Show me how much you love this," Their movements intensified as their passion reached a fever pitch. He was so close, the slightest thing could push him over the steep precipice, into the white hot oblivion that lingered just out of reach.

Then his lover turned to look back at him over a pale shoulder. He heard his name whispered from those pale thin lips as he fell into twin pools darkened by lust. It was his undoing. His orgasm tore through him and he came hard and long as the passage tightened and shuddered around him, signaling his lover's arrival as well.

Shika woke all at once. He was panting and sweaty and sticky. He shifted uncomfortably as he pulled the messy sheet off and looked down at himself. 'A wet dream,' He thought uncomfortably. He hadn't had one of those in years. And he'd topped in it! Shika was a switch. He enjoyed both roles almost equally. Itachi wasn't.

Shika hadn't topped since they'd started dating and hadn't really missed it. At least not that he would admit to himself. An image of the writhing pale back flashed though his slightly addled brain.

'Impossible, Itachi would never...' The thought was interrupted as another image came clear in his mind. Violet eyes darkened with lust looked back at him over a pale shoulder and through a sheet of chocolate brown hair. Neji's voice spoke his name in his mind and he came again. He hadn't even realized he was hard. 'Oh FUCK! Not Good!'

He stood under the hot spray for a few moments trying to calm his clamoring mind. 'Okay. You just had a wet dream about Naruto's boyfriend. It's no big deal. He's Naru's, not yours. Just remember that,' He tilted his head up to feel the soothing warmth on his face. 'They are together. Just picture that,' He told himself.

An instant later his dark eyes flew open. 'No NO! Don't picture THAT! He almost screamed it out loud as his treacherous mind graced him with luscious images of a hard golden body fitted against the toned paleness of his mind's Neji. Blue eyes shown with lust as a large tanned hand gripped a firm pale ass and Shika's cock hardened joining his mind in mutiny.

"Damn it!" He growled as he took the more recent traitor in hand and began working it over brutally. "This is going to be troublesome."

He groaned as he toweled off after successfully putting one of the mutineers down. Unfortunately his mind was set on it's course of action and continued to torture him long after it's collaborator's 'resolve' wilted. Somehow he knew the conspirators would be working together again as soon as his cock recovered it's 'resolve'. "Fucking troublesome."

\-----------------------

"Okay. It's been a month," Shika growled as he held a cup of strong coffee under Naruto's nose. "When are you two going to stop fucking like rabbits?!" Naruto accepted the bitter coffee as if it was the 'Nectar of Life' and just grunted at his friend.

Shikamaru shook his head irritably and left the room to take his place at the controls. 'Damn it! Does he have to come in here looking like a well fucked... I don't know what... Damn it!' "Troublesome..." He murmured, amazed at his own inability to think clearly. Images of what those two must do together flashed through his mind and he groaned.

The wet dreams weren't getting better, they were getting worse. They were so vivid that he woke unsure of where he was. The frequency had increased as well. He seemed to be half hard all the time.

Working with Naruto was difficult. Every time he looked at his blond friend, he pictured the man's beautiful lover with him. Neji on his knees before Naruto, Naruto's head would be thrown back in pleasure... That was a favorite of Shika's. The thought of Neji's thin lips stretched wide around that thick dark dick... or Neji bent over before Naru or Neji straddling the blond's lap, with his dark head thrown back and beautiful eyes half lidded... It was like having his own private porno in his head and it was killing Shikamaru slowly.

Naruto thought that he was still mad about their 'Itachi's an asshole' talk. The truth was that Shikamaru couldn't look at his friend without thinking incredibly dirty thoughts. How do you tell one of your best friends that he and his boyfriend are stars in the porno playing eternally in your mind? Shika sure didn't have a clue.

\-----------------------------

"Okay, caller; what's yer beef?" Naruto asked in a tired voice. He'd just finished the rush hour traffic report in probably THE most monotone voice he'd ever had in his entire life. He and Neji had been dating for two months now. He practically lived with the brunette.

There just wasn't enough time to go home in between round after round of hot sweaty sex. That was the problem. Two months and as Shika put it, they were still 'fucking like rabbits'.

Naruto had never met anyone like Neji before. The gorgeous dancer put everything he had into every moment of love making and was still up for multiple sessions. Naruto was sore and tired and well, RAW. It never seemed to phase Neji.

The blond could not believe it. He had two choices, break up with a man who wanted to have sex too much (and whoa wasn't that just a contradiction in terms?) OR let Neji's sex drive slowly kill him (and maybe it wouldn't be so slowly).

"My beef is you man. What the hell? You suck! You used to be fun and funny and stuff and now you're totally lame!" Naruto had a vague feeling that he knew that voice.

"Konohamaru? Is that you?"

"Maaaaybe..."

"Dude, get a life and frag off. Next caller pineapple head," Neji's nickname for Shika had stuck and now Naruto used it to irritate his co-worker and sort of friend. It was hard to believe, but the nickname actually made Shika less bristly than when Naruto tried to be nice to Shika.

"They're all like that. They all wanna know what's wrong with you lately," Shika was smirking. He'd just said that on air and now Naru was stuck.

"You know what's wrong you A-hole!" Naruto pouted, lip out and everything.

"Yeah, I know. But they don't," He actually laughed as Naruto shot him the rod. "Stop flipping me off or I'll explain it to them," Naruto glared and Shika laughed harder.

"Fine! Okay! You guys know I'm gay. You know I just got out of a harsh break up a while back. Well, I've been seeing, well practically living with someone for two months now," Naruto look a deep breath and continued to glare at the giggling sound engineer. Shika's face looked so much better when he smiled and he hadn't done that in so long. Naruto kept the glare in place, knowing it was what kept Shika smiling.

"He's gorgeous. Absolutely stunning. Long hair, smooth skin. A model's face and body."

"And?" Shika goaded when he took too long.

"And he's freakin killing me, okay?!?"

"I don't think you can die from too much sex man, really," Shika, who normally didn't enjoy talking on air at all, was having fun for the first time in a long time. And, he was talking to Naruto, something he also hadn't really done in a long time. He missed this.

"Oh really genius?" Naruto pretended to sputter and gave Shika a smile and a wink as he went with it. "I'm dehydrated! Any man will tell you he would rather have a broken bone or heart than a broken tool!" Shika's head hit the control panel in front of him.

Shika's mic was still on and his laughter could be heard right along with Naru's tirade. "Bones and hearts can be mended, but broken bone-ers REALLY hurt!" Naruto was trying to be careful what he said. The regulations were harsh and he didn't really want the station fined.

He waited to see if Shika had a come back, but the brunette could barely breath. "I'm limping and I was the TOP!!" Naruto finished in one breath. "Come on guys! Help me out here? Any of you ever been with a guy or a gal that was just too much or just too good? Call in, lets talk about it. I got time."

Shika broke in. "That is until the manager comes in here and fires us for this one. Call quick," Naruto laughed. It was probably true.

\-----------------

Neji's eyes were huge. He was standing in the middle of the store waiting for Ino and Sai. Those two were shopping demons. The station was tuned to Naruto's show, so of course he'd been listening. "Um, Neji...." Ino started, but Neji thrust his bags at her and ripped Sai's car keys out of the raven's pocket.

"Ino please take Sai home when you are done. Thank you Sai," He called as he headed out of the store toward the parking lot.

Sai bit his lip and met Ino's huge eyes. "Somebody is in biiiigggg trouble," He whispered.

Ino whispered back unnecessarily. "Oh yeah."

Shika and Naruto were still bantering in between calls and the manager had told them to be careful, but otherwise to keep it up. People were loving it. "So what you're saying is you aren't man enough for him then?" Shika asked with that smirk of his.

Naruto grinned. "No one is. I don't see you stepping up to the plate."

The next call was put through. "If the guy's that awesome, and pineapple head is bi-sexual and your friend, and you're so okay with it... why isn't he stepping up to the plate?" They both knew that voice. Only two people sounded that arrogant and only one of them would stoop to calling in.

'Sasuke' Naruto and Shika mouthed to each other. Naruto was about to tell the caller that Shika was in a relationship and that was why.

Shika over-rode him. "Not sure this lover of his would want me to. He is gorgeous. THE most attractive man I've ever seen. He's smart and nice too. You all know I'm in a relationship, but I have to say it. If Blondie's boyfriend jumped me, I wouldn't push him off."

Naruto's eyes were as round as saucers and Shika offered him an apologetic smile, which was an admission that this was the truth. "Matter of fact, I wouldn't mind being my friend's back up. Would definitely be worth the trouble," That sent a serious message to Sasuke, and through him surely to Itachi too. Shika was growing very tired of Uchiha mind games.

Naruto sat transfixed, not so much by what Shika said or to who, but by the man standing with his head down in the open doorway of his booth. "Um, hi Baby.... how was your day?" Naruto asked in a stunned voice. Neji's head raised just enough to show Naru a very heated and unreadable gaze.

"Holy...! We are sooo busted!" Shika called from his booth, hoping that Neji would turn his wrath on him and not Naruto. Those violet eyes turned toward him and an evil smile graced the gorgeous face. Shika was instantly hard. He swallowed and couldn't drop that gaze.

Neji knew from things that Naru had told him, dead air was bad. They were supposed to be entertaining the masses. "I was in a store, listening to the show..." Neji began in that smooth sexy voice of his. He turned back to his lover. "And I heard the strangest conversation..."

Naruto cringed. "I love you?" He offered in fear.

Neji leaned in close to the microphone. "I love you too," He didn't realize the amazing view of his ass his bent body was giving an already very frustrated Shikamaru. "Hurry home lover, we have not yet begun to scratch the surface," Neji promised hot sexual retribution for discussing their sex life on air.

"OH God!" Was all Naruto managed to gasp before Neji kissed him and left. He'd been pissed. Royally enraged before he'd heard what Shika had said about him. Then Neji's anger had dissolved.

They had a chance. They had a chance to save him. And maybe, just maybe, Shika would be alright with sharing Naru with Neji. Maybe Shika would want more than to just share Naru.... Neji left with a smile on his face.

Naruto couldn't breath for a moment. "I'm dead meat. He's gonna shag me to death!" He said in a horrified voice.

Shikamaru didn't mean to laugh, it just came out. And when they both crowed together, "But what a way to go!", everyone outside of the booth was laughing along with them.

\--------------------------

Naruto let himself into the apartment. Shika was close behind him. They both peered cautiously around the door, ready to duck. Shikamaru had insisted on coming home with Naruto. He had to make Neji understand that it was his fault, not Naru's. The apartment was dark. The only light came from the little dining area. Naruto and Shikamaru tiptoed toward it. There were candles on the table and a lovely meal was all laid out.

Suddenly Shikamaru felt very uncomfortable. "He's not mad?" He asked incredulously.

"Either that or he really is gonna fuck me to death and this is my last meal," Naruto's voice was full of wonder. He really had never known anyone like Neji. The man was full of surprises.

An amused chuckle from the dark living room had them turning. Neji reached back, arching his whole body to reach the lamp on the end table. The soft light filtered into the room and caressed the hard body as it curled back into position on the couch. His legs were curled slightly as he leaned back against the arm of the couch.

His eyes twinkled with mirth as he regarded the awestruck pair. He wanted them. They needed to be his. He was going to make them both his, together. "I didn't know you were bringing your 'backup' home with you tonight," Neji purred.

Shikamaru jumped back. "Um, Neji... that was um..." 'Damn! I can't say it was a lie. It wasn't... Shit!'

Naruto grinned. "Do I need back up tonight?" Neji's head fell back and he laughed. It was a sweet sound that made Naruto just feel like he'd come home, like this really was his home.

"Hmmmm," Neji regarded Shikamaru thoughtfully. His legs uncoiled and he more flowed to his feet than stood up. Shikamaru swallowed hard and tried to convince himself that his cock really wasn't standing at full attention.

He bit his upper lip unconsciously as Neji moved toward them, his eyes appraising Shika's form. Naruto wanted to turn and see Shika's reaction. He was pretty sure Neji was teasing, but somehow he knew his friend was quietly freaking out behind him.

Neji made a circuit around Shikamaru as the other brunette stood transfixed. When he came full circle and was standing facing Shika with his back to Naruto, his eyes hardened. He leaned in and whispered for only Shikamaru to hear. "He loves you and you hurt him by putting that bastard before his feelings for you. Don't be that stupid again or I'll take him from you," He leaned back and gave Shika a winning smile.

Neji turned his head toward Naruto. "I don't think you'll need backup tonight Baby. I'm pretty sure you're man enough for what I have planned," Neji pushed the blond toward the bathroom. "Go change so we can eat comfortably. I'll see Shikamaru out."

Naruto obeyed after giving Shika a goofy smile. "Night Shika. Thanks for coming over."

Neji led a stunned Shikamaru to the door and held it open for him. "Goodnight Shikamaru," Neji started to close the door, but paused for a moment and gave the brunette a sad almost soulful look. "You shouldn't make offers that you have no intention of keeping. It's hurtful," Then the door was shut and Shika could only stare at it in guilty confusion.

Naruto stepped out of the bathroom to find an evilly smirking Neji staring into space as he leaned on the door. "Should I be scared?"

Neji gave him the brightest smile and shook his head. Naruto wasn't sure it was a good idea, but he walked up to his lover and kissed him passionately anyway. Neji nuzzled into the strong tan neck. "He's ours. All we have to do now is take him."

Naruto pulled back and looked at his lover quizzically. Neji bit his bottom lip. "He wants us both Naru. I think he leans more toward me physically, because there isn't all the emotional history between us. AND, he sees you as a seme and he's kinda tired of being the exclusive bottom. I think even I would get sick of that if it was with that arrogant asshole Itachi," Naruto nodded thoughtfully.

Neji took that adorable face between his graceful hands. "He'll come around to it once he knows it's not expected of him. No one can resist you," He kissed a lightly scarred cheek. "You are the Blond Bombshell after all."

Naruto chuckled and pulled one of the hands away, so he could kiss the delicate wrist. "So what's the plan of attack, maestro?"

The evil smirk was back on Neji's face in a flash. "We are going to Sasuke-prick's party tomorrow night. Shika and Itachi will surely be there. Itachi will know what he said on the radio and he won't be pleased with it. But the arrogant ass still thinks he owns Shikamaru, he's sure to flex his muscles with the right provocation."

Neji's mouth split in a grin. "That's when we take Shika from him. We offer him an alternative and a way to get back at the bastard Uchiha," Naruto kissed him again and they didn't speak for awhile. The food had plenty of time to get cold and nasty and neither of them could manage to care.

Neji took a lot of time to plan their appearance the next day. He chose a tight deep blue tank top and loose faded blue jeans for Naruto. He wanted to accentuate his lover's rock hard physique without being too obvious. He fixed Naruto's hair in that messy just fucked style that looked so good on the blond. The color of the tank top made Naruto's sapphire eyes seem like deep dark pools and his tanned body glowed with strength and vitality.

Neji decided on a soft gray tank top for himself. It wasn't as tight on him as Naruto's, but it did accentuate his lean toned upper body. He was wearing tight black jeans, that molded to the curve of his backside and showed it off to advantage. His were much tighter than Naruto's and the blond approved. He showed his approval by practically gluing his large hands to Neji's ass. It did make getting ready interesting.

He finally had to shoo his handsy lover out of the bathroom, so he could finish getting ready. As much as he would love to let the blond show his true appreciation of his outfit, Neji was hoping that later that night he would have an audience of two watching him remove it. If all went well, he intended to add another person to the very exclusive list of men who had gotten the private show. Naruto was the first and Neji hoped that Shikamaru AND Naruto would be the last. He shivered with anticipation.

What would it be like to be sandwiched between the two of them, grinding his cock against Shikamaru's erection and feeling that delicious friction while Naruto's thick rod nestled itself against his crease? He could almost feel Shikamaru's hands roaming over his chest and curling around the back of his neck, while Naruto's large hands held his hips tightly as he slid that lovely dick between Neji's cheeks.

In his mind, Neji slid to his knees between them, taking Shikamaru's erection into his eager mouth clear to the hilt. He could see Shika looking down at him in lust filled awe. Naruto would kiss the man before kneeling behind Neji and beginning to prepare him.

His mind flashed forward and Shika's hands were curled in his hair as the other brunette rocked his hips, sliding his cock in and out of Neji's relaxed throat. Naruto was slowly stretching him as the blond's hot erection forced it's way deeper inside him.

Neji was so hard he couldn't breathe. He looked up when he heard the bathroom door open and he saw Naruto's blue eyes shining with lust. "You want him as much as he wants you, don't you?" The growling voice demanded.

"I want him as much as I want you," Neji answered truthfully and stopped breathing out of fear of Naruto's response. The plump lips split in a grin.

"Kami, how I want to see it. I want to watch him fuck you, you riding his long cock," The blond stepped forward and wrapped his arm around Neji. His nimble fingers popped the button of Neji's jeans and slid the zipper down. Neji groaned as Naruto reached in and took his achingly hard cock in hand and stroked him perfectly.

"I want to watch your face as he reaches deeper than I can. I've seen it, Neji," Naruto's grip tightened just short of pain and Neji mewled in pleasure. "He's longer than me, not as thick, but longer. Then, when he's filled you full of his cum; I'm gonna stretch you wide, wider than him as I pound you just the way you like it."

The tight hard strokes quickened. "And you're going to cum for us, just like the little cock whore you are."

Neji's balls tightened and he came with a shuddering cry. Naruto could do that to him every time. He didn't know if it was the man or the words or both, but it was his undoing every damn time.

Neji turned to return the favor, but Naruto shook his head saying that they needed to get going. He left the room and left Neji to clean himself up and finish getting ready. He had his reasons. He was sore, damn it! He had been joking about having Shika as back up. He wasn't joking about wanting to watch his friend fuck his lover, that was just too damn hot for words.

But in all honesty, Naruto definitely saw the benefits of having another man around to help satisfy Neji. 'Maybe I'll be able to walk normal soon,' He thought as he shook his head at himself. 'How do I get myself into these situations?!'

When they got to the party, Naruto knew that Neji had done a great job with their outfits and such. Everyone turned to look at them as they walked down the beach towards the bonfire. Naruto had asked if he could bring a friend and Sasuke had very stupidly agreed. Now the younger Uchiha was watching dumbstruck as the dainty male dancer Neji worked with glided along just behind the couple. There was the topic of many of his masturbation fantasies walking towards him.

He'd gotten his lap dance and loved it. The little raven hadn't actually touched him, but in Sasuke's mind it had definitely been a mere formality. Sai, he'd learned his name from Naruto. Sai, had lewdly simulated all the major sex acts without laying a finger on the Uchiha, and Sasuke had cum. He'd cum. Right there in front of that pretty little thing, he'd arched his back and filled his boxers. He had avoided the man and that club ever since.

"Holy Shit!" He cursed under his breath. Naruto had never said that Neji and Sai were friends!

Ino jumped up and rushed past the pair. She threw herself into the little raven's arms and the man caught her easily. He was much stronger than he appeared, or so it seemed. "Sai!" Ino squealed. "I'm so glad you came!" Sai whirled her around for a moment as Neji and Naruto watched smiling.

"Like I'd leave my new 'hag' hanging. Never!" He kissed her on the mouth and she returned the kiss wholeheartedly. "You've been practicing," Sai observed with a smile.

Ino just blushed and turned to Naruto. "Why didn't you ever tell me that there were perks to being a 'fag hag'! Sai takes me shopping, he's teaching me how to kiss better, and Everything!"

Naruto just groaned. "Damn it Sai! I am not taking you shopping Ino! And you are not my 'fag hag'!"

Ino and Sai giggled together. "More for me," Sai said with a shrug as he shifted Ino onto his back and carried her piggyback to the bonfire.

Neji moved a little closer to Sai and Ino as they forced their way into the circle of bodies around the fire. "You should ask Sai to teach you his specialty. Did wonders for me," He whispered as he drug Naruto down beside him. Ino looked at Neji curiously. Naruto was blood red and staring at the sand in front of him.

"Sai honey, what's your specialty?"

"Kissing first dove, it's a prerequisite for that class," Sai just smiled that innocent smile of his.

"Oh come on, just tell me!" Ino begged and Neji laughed when Naruto choked a little on his beer.

"Deep-throat 101 hon', but like I said; you have to pass kissing first," Ino's big blue eyes were huge. Sasuke was sputtering beer out his nose and everyone around the fire was looking at the odd little raven first and then at a quietly smirking Neji and a beet red Naruto.

"Holy shit," Shika echoed Sasuke's earlier curse as he sat with Itachi's arm around his shoulders. Sai who was in on plan of attack took his first shot at the obliviously cornered brunette.

He shrugged nonchalantly. "I just told Neji that it was a weapon no truly gay man could do without. He was hesitant at first, but once he tried he truly excelled," Sai looked up smiling. "My best student actually, and I've had a few."

Ino was laughing at the look on the guys faces. "Okay, so what's my next kissing lesson, 'cause I gotta make it to that class!" Sai grinned and whispered in her ear. It was her turn to play 'beet red blond' as she tried not to breath for fear of repeating the words in shock.

"Um.... okay, but I think I need a little privacy for that one."

Sai shrugged. "You people and your moral inhibitions. It's so cute."

Neji was openly laughing now, because he had a clue what Sai had told Ino. Apparently, she thought she had to practice that one with Sai. The long haired brunette was hanging on Naruto for support as tears of mirth slid down his face. If Neji was pretty normally, he was heart-stoppingly beautiful when he was happy.

Naruto held him up. His eyes were locked tenderly on that lovely face. A pang of jealousy stung more than one heart. Shika's predominately.

When Neji could breath again, he whispered something in Ino's ear and started laughing again when her pert little mouth formed a perfect 'O'. Naruto just shook his head. Somehow he had inherited Sai as a 'girlfriend' when the raven had met his Ino and they'd clicked just a bit too well.

The night progressed from there. Drinking games began to take there toll on several participants and the number of conscious people around the fire dwindled drastically. Sasuke, with some not so subtle urging from Naruto, initiated a game of truth or dare. Itachi had been becoming increasingly drunk and had said several rather harsh or snide things to just about everyone, including Shikamaru.

His venom seemed particularly aimed at Neji, who he seemed to be hitting on by being belittling and cruel. He had all but called Neji a whore on more than one occasion. Shikamaru had stepped in once to be completely disregarded and told to keep to his 'bitch-seat' 'like a good boy'. He was livid and about to explode when a very drunk Kiba spouted off that Neji was a great dancer. This was something Sai seconded by pointing out things like form and artistic ability.

"A performance then," Itachi slurred. "Show us this artistic quality, Neji-kun," Neji just shook his dark head as he sat up a little straighter.

"Why not?" Sasuke asked with bleary eyes.

It was Neji's turn for truth or dare and Sai's turn to ask. He turned to Neji with a little trepidation. This was not in the plan, but it seemed too good an opportunity to pass up. He hoped his friend wouldn't be too angry. "Neji? Truth or dare, have you ever fantasized about Itachi's boyfriend?"

Neji whirled on his audacious friend. His pale eyes blazed and Sai cringed just a little. "Dare," He spat angrily.

It was practically an admission and everyone was stunned, except it seemed for Sai and Naruto. A strong golden hand stroked Neji's tense back comfortingly. Naruto was going to have to kick Sai's little ass later.

Shikamaru couldn't think straight. Neji had fantasized about him.... and Naruto seemed okay with that! Neji's words came back to him, 'You shouldn't make offers that you have no intention of keeping. It's hurtful,' Did they both want him. Could such a thing be possible? 'Could they, could we....'

His thoughts were interrupted by Sai's voice, which only wavered slightly. "Then strip, with him," Not strip FOR him. Strip WITH him. Neji and Shikamaru were both equally stunned.

Shikamaru found his own voice. "What?"

Itachi grinned evilly. "Go on. Do it. It should be very interesting to watch him grind against you like the whore he is," Shikamaru glared at Itachi.

Neji let his head drop, his hair screening him from everyone. He bit his lower lip. It wasn't how he'd planned, but it was coming together. He didn't want to do this... but he would.

He stood slowly, gracefully. His hair still hid his face as he turned and stepped out of the circle and into the soft shadows. His back was to them, the skin of his arms glowed as he stood perfectly still. "Shika, would you come here please?"

Shikamaru couldn't get over how small and delicate Neji seemed standing there. Then he heard his name from Neji's lips and his heart clenched. Itachi shoved him roughly forward. "I know just the song," He pulled out his MP3 player and switched it for Sasuke's.

As Shikamaru walked slowly toward him, Neji called out again. "Naruto, please join us," He raised one hand entreatingly.

Naruto rose as Shikamaru passed. Now his friend was trapped between them. Everyone else watched entranced. The Bloodhound Gang's Bad Touch began to pump through the speakers and Shikamaru almost growled at what an asshole Itachi was being.

He was done with him. He would never be with the beautifully awful raven again. He deserved better. He deserved what these two had. They were so close and accepted each other so completely.

Neji turned to look at him over that pale shoulder and Shika couldn't hold back the groan, it was so like his dream. "You don't have to if you don't want to," Neji whispered. His eyes were so much darker than normal.

Shikamaru licked his lips unconsciously. "I want to," Was all he managed to say before Naruto shoved him into Neji who whirled to catch Shika against his lean body.

"Easy Bombshell," Neji chided his lover with a slight chuckle.

"Can't help it. Wanna see this. Wanted it for awhile," Naruto growled playfully and Shika's half hard cock firmed completely. Neji ground against Shika and they started to sway to the music. Naruto stood between them and the fire, effectively blocking almost everyone's view.

Someone groused about it and Sai spoke up. "I dared him to do it. I didn't say anyone else had to see."

Shikamaru smiled and Neji moaned softly at the sight. His hands slid under Shika's loose T-shirt as his hips rocked against the man's groin. There was no doubt. They both wanted this. Hot friction built between them as their cloth covered erections slid against each other in time to the music.

Shikamaru's arms wrapped around Neji's back and he gave himself over to the sensations, consequences be damned. His hands slid down into Neji's back pockets and he kneaded the firm ass as he ground more forcefully against Neji's aroused member. Knowing that he turned this completely sexual creature on was a heady feeling. He felt masculine and strong, things he hadn't wanted to admit were lacking in his life.

"They still have their clothes on," Sasuke slurred as he leaned across Sai to peak around Naruto. Neji grinned up at Shikamaru as he leaned down to take the hem of the brunette's T-shirt between his blunt white teeth.

Shika groaned and helped Neji remove the article of clothing. It fell unneeded to the sand. Naruto palmed himself through his jeans as he watched Neji's hands explore his friend's chest. He paused to tease a tender nipple and Shika arched and hissed in pleasure.

Shika's hands found their way beneath Neji's tank top and the man turned to lean back against Shikamaru's bare chest. He grinned at Naruto, who wisely stepped just a bit to the left, so that a thoroughly pissed off raven could see the way his boyfriend looked holding Neji like that. They fit together almost too well. Neji's ass fell right into place against Shika's aching cock and ground against it perfectly.

Shikamaru's hands were under Neji's tank top, each teasing a pert nub as Neji still managed to move to the beat against him. The pale skin of his stomach was exposed where Shika's forearms held the shirt up and his abs rolled as he gyrated against the man holding him.

Naruto couldn't stand by and watch any longer. He stepped forward and took the hem of Neji's shirt in hand. He met Shika's dark lust-filled eyes questioningly and Neji got part of his fantasy. Shika whispered. "Kiss me Naru," The blond didn't hesitate.

Their mouths met and clashed in a battle for dominance. Naruto gave in at the last. He knew it was what Shika needed. Shika squeezed Neji's nipples as he rolled them almost cruelly and Neji arched up into Naruto with a wordless cry. Naruto yanked the tank top off and there they were. Shika's hands still torturing Neji's hard little nipples as Naruto's hands went to Neji's hips to guide them as the gorgeous creature writhed and moaned between them both.

The music stopped and three sets of fiery eyes turned to Itachi. Neji said it, but words weren't really needed. "He's ours now. You lost him."

Naruto spun Neji around and he in turn began to drag Shikamaru away. They didn't make it far. They fell to the sand of a dark cove. They fell together in a pile of twisted writhing hard bodies.

Neji was between them again. Naruto was grinding against his ass and he was mewling softly. He couldn't wait for them to fuck him. He wanted it so badly. Shikamaru was kissing the life out of him. He was drowning in the taste and feel of them both. Then Naruto's teeth scraped along the back of his neck and he was done playing.

Neji squirmed until his head was even with Shikamaru's lap. The shorts were opened and shoved down along with the boxers and in the moonlight, he got his first look at Shika's hard cock. Naruto was right. He wasn't as thick as Naruto, but he was definitely longer. Neji moaned with need as he placed a soft kiss on the leaking tip. Shikamaru's gasp was swallowed by Naruto's hot mouth as the blond draped his chest along Neji's back. Neji's ass rested against Naruto's lap.

Neji was challenged to take it all, but determination can count for a lot. Shika had never been taken so deeply. He tried to hold on, but failed when Neji swallowed rhythmically around his hard length. It was a matter of moments and he was screaming into Naruto's mouth as his hot cum coated Neji's throat.

"Oh fuck Shika. Will it always be this hot with you?" Naruto moaned before he took Shika's mouth again. Neji was still toying with his cock, licking it like a kitten while those long pale fingers massaged his silky sacs and moaned against his hardening flesh. Neji was grinding against Naruto's crotch and whimpering as he took Shikamaru into his hot welcoming mouth a second time. Naruto continued to halfheartedly battle Shika for dominance as he kissed him. His other hand found the button on Neji's pants and quickly released his whimpering lover from his constricting clothing.

Neji mewled in appreciation. The vibration shot up Shikamaru's spine and his hands laced themselves into Neji's long silky hair. His hips began to move on their own. His cock sliding in and out of the tight heat of Neji's throat. The other part of Neji's fantasy. Naruto had moved away from Shikamaru's mouth. The man couldn't focus enough to kiss anymore. Neji groaned when something warm and wet slid between his cheeks and Naruto's large hands spread them to allow better access.

Shikamaru looked down to see Neji watching him. Those thin lips stretched around his cock so lewdly. He fucked that willing mouth slowly, enjoying the sight as his cock disappeared then reappeared only to slide back in. His eyes slid along Neji's exposed back to the round curve of his ass. Naruto's blue eyes watched him from there. The blond was rimming their writhing lover and Neji was shuddering with pleasure.

Shika could feel his second orgasm approaching and this was not how he wanted to cum. "Naru. I want him," He gritted out between his tightly clenched teeth. Neji moaned around his cock wantonly and Shikamaru almost came right then.

Naruto took a moment to catch his meaning. When he did a huge grin spread across his face. He pulled a tube of lube and a condom from his pocket. "I'll make sure everything's real ready for you."

Shika watched as the blond slicked three fingers and set to work preparing his own lover to be taken by another man. It was so hot and so dirty. Shika couldn't take it. "Neji, you have to.. Oh fuck... please...." He didn't finish it.

Naruto slid a second finger inside his lover and leaned up over that strong pale back. "Stop baby. He wants to be in here," He gave a hard shove, enough to rock Neji and make him almost scream as he pulled off Shika's cock "when he cums for you."

Neji rocked back against those fingers and whimpered. "More."

It was an almost pathetic broken sound and Shika had to kiss him. Neji was shoved over him from behind. Their cocks slid wetly against each other, while he rocked back desperately against the blond's fingers as he was prepared for the 'more' he needed so badly. The kiss was wet and dirty and filled with need. Shikamaru had never had such a responsive lover. He had to know what it felt like to fill this man, to stretch this hot ass around his cock as he slid deep inside.

Neji was ready. He knew it and so did Naruto. Those amazing fingers slid out of him even as he moved away, in search of something bigger, more fulfilling. Naruto took Shika's erection in his hand, rolled the condom over it and slicked it with lube. He couldn't resist a teasing squeeze as he lifted it to nudge Nej's prepared entrance.

"This is gonna feel so good Baby. You're gonna love having this inside you," Naruto purred to Neji. He knew how much Neji liked to be talked to. Neji groaned and prepared to take what he wanted.

"Watch him Shika. Watch him take you deep," Shikamaru couldn't have looked away if he tried. There was Neji, straddling him. That long brown hair was being teased by a gentle breeze, blowing it across the firm chest. Naruto was behind him. The deep blue eyes were wide and hungry. Shika knew whose hand was now gently squeezing his cock. Neji had one arm lifted back around Naruto's neck for support. The other was holding his own hard cock as if he were trying not to cum yet.

Shika's hands came up to stroke the taunt thighs. "Fuck me Baby. Ride me the way you've fantasized," He didn't know if Neji had actually fantasized about that, but it didn't matter. He wanted this wanton creature to use him, use his cock and ride it for Neji's pleasure.

Neji slid down slowly. His eyes were closed in bliss, his mouth hung open as if he couldn't get enough air. This was heaven, two gorgeous lovers completely enthralled with him. This was what he'd always wanted and needed. He felt Shikamaru drag along his inner walls as he descended. It seemed to take forever.

Naruto watched the hard cock disappear inside Neji's sweet ass. He held his breath as the last few inches disappeared. "Fuck, Baby that's almost better than watching you take me."

Shika's balls were kissing Neji's round cheeks and Naruto didn't even try to resist. His index finger slid along the silky flesh. Shikamaru shuddered in surprise. "Fuck that's hot," Naruto growled. "I wanna watch you fuck. Drive hard into him Shika, the little slut likes that."

Shikamaru was shocked at the words. His head came up to see Neji's face twist further with lust. Neji began to move. He lifted up and dropped down almost desperately.

Naruto continued to talk. "That's it Baby. Fuck that long cock. Feel how deep he reaches. Can you imagine taking us both?" Naruto was caressing Shika's balls as Neji rocked and bounced on his cock.

Shikamaru could see that Neji was more than okay with the dirty talk and he let himself sink into it too. He could imagine the feel of Naruto's hard cock sliding against his as they both moved inside Neji's constricting heat. "Oh fuck!" He gasped as Neji tightened around him in response to Naruto's words.

"Stop depriving yourself Baby," Naruto whispered as he grazed the back of Neji's neck with his teeth, just the way his lover liked it. "Stop avoiding your prostate, fuck him for real," Neji moaned and changed his angle. He'd wanted to last longer, but Naruto was right. He wasn't really fucking Shika, not like he wanted to.

Shikamaru felt the difference immediately. Neji's walls clamped down on him the first time his cock slammed into the little bundle of nerves. It was excruciating and wonderful and he needed more of that. He gripped the slender hips and began to thrust up into that tight ass hard and deep. Neji couldn't participate any longer. His hands wrapped around Naruto's neck and he just held on as Shikamaru fucked him so brutally.

"Ahhhh! Nejiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" Shikamaru screamed into the cool night air as Neji's orgasm tightened the canal so that Shika's world narrowed to the feel of his own pulse in his cock. He couldn't cum, he was held too tightly. He had to endure while Neji arched and screamed above him and rope after thick rope of white fluid splattered on Shika's chest and neck.

Naruto stroked himself while he watched Neji reach his limit with Shikamaru deep inside him. If this was wrong, the blond was convinced that he never wanted to know what right was. As Neji collapsed on Shika's cum covered chest, Shikamaru finally found his release and Naruto was right there with him. Hot cum splattered on Neji's back as Shika filled the condom deep inside the man.

They collapsed in post-coital bliss, each lost in his own sated pleasure as consciousness drifted back in slowly.

Shika shifted beneath him and Neji raised up enough to give him a blinding smile. "I meant it," Neji assured him. "You're ours now... unless you don't want to be."

Naruto raised up to look at him from where he'd slumped behind Neji. "You know we'd never expect anything of you that you didn't want too."

Shika thought about it for a moment, then wrapped his arms around Neji and pulled him tight against him. "Kiss me again Naru," He whispered as one hand moved to stroke Neji's back lightly. The pretty man almost purred.

Naruto crawled up along side the cuddling men. He leaned down and gently brought his plump lips to rest against his friend's. Shika kissed him soft and innocently, before murmuring against Naruto's mouth. "If I ask you to, will you fuck me while I give our lover something to squirm about?"

Neji looked up at them quizzically. Shika stuck his tongue out at Neji and flicked it obscenely. Neji groaned and his eyes rolled back in his head. Naruto looked concerned. "Are you sure?"

Shika nodded. "I think I'd like to know what it's like to be fucked by someone who actually gives a shit about me."

Naruto smiled. "How do you want it?"

Shikamaru bit his lip. "From behind. It feels best and will be easier to play with our pet, our little kitten," Naruto looked at him questioningly. "He's purring! I swear it!"

Neji growled playfully. Naruto grinned. "Our sex kitten."

Neji hissed at the blond and both his lovers laughed. He squirmed and felt sand in places that sand was not meant to be. "Can we go home now?" He asked with a definite pout. "I'm all..." he paused for dramatic effect, "gritty." The lip came out further and his beautiful pale eyes twinkled with mischief.

Naruto stood and collected their clothing. Neji grabbed Shika's shorts and pulled them on before the other brunette could protest. Naru handed Neji's pants to his friend and new lover.

"I think he wants to see you in these," He offered by way of explanation. Neji had commented that Shika wore his clothes far too loosely. Shika grunted and took the very small pair of jeans from him. He and Neji were of a similar size, they slid easily over his hips and clung to his ass much as they had Neji's. He heard the purring sound again and looked over his shoulder to see Neji biting his lip and staring hungrily. He turned around and Neji's eyes fell on an even more tempting sight.

Shika's hips were just a bit wider than his and it stretched the material across the front revealing Shika's size and outlining his flaccid cock perfectly. Neji was very pleased with the sight, especially since he would soon know how good Shika would look in them when he was hard and aching. Shika looked to his side and found hungry blue eyes angled down devouring his ass as the blond touched himself through his jeans. Shika's body was responding, his jeans were growing tighter, just the way Neji had hoped they would.

"Naru..." Shika whispered, his own eyes riveted to the way the golden hand was teasing that big cock. Naruto's eyes raised inch by inch savoring the sight of Shika's bare chest and back. The handsome face was turned toward him, as the body stood in profile. Naruto watched as Shika's hand drifted down to grip himself through Neji's tight jeans.

"Fuck," Naruto breathed. If you'd have told him six months ago that he'd be standing on a beach staring at his best friend who would be standing half naked and hard before him and that all he'd be able to think about was fucking Shika... Well, Naruto would have laughed and then probably punched you for being a pervert. Now, fucking Shika really was the only thing on his mind.

Neji watched them. He saw the slightly submissive dip to Shika's head after he looked up into Naruto's eyes and then lowered his own smoldering brown orbs. Naruto responded like the seme he was. His head came up, his shoulders squared, and his lust filled gaze hardened. Neji's cock hardened right along with it.

They were both so hot, the Switch and the Seme. They were HIS switch and HIS seme. And he was their uke. And he intended to make the most of them both. An evil grin slipped across his face then disappeared. They didn't see it. They were preoccupied.

Neji stood up and took the remaining clothes from Naruto's uninterested hand. He grabbed that hand and led the blond over to Shika, intending to lead them both away. Instead Naruto seemed to regain his wits and grabbed them both, sandwiching Neji between both his and Shika's hard bodies. Shika's gaze rose to Neji's eyes and the true power of a Switch rose there.

What made him special and unique was his ability to shift between roles. When he looked into Neji's pale orbs, there was no doubt who the bottom would be in this pair. Neji shuddered. He could feel Shika's erection pressing eagerly against his own as Naruto began to to grind his hard length against Neji's ass. Oh yes, they were his. He was keeping them, BOTH!

"Home, shower, fuck," Neji hissed as Shika dipped his head and nipped at Neji's pale neck. Naruto chuckled and bit into his shoulder. Neji's resolve began to buckle.

Shika pulled away first. "Good, 'cause I'm going to lick you all over, just like a lollipop," Neji squirmed.

Naruto countered. "And he's gonna do it while I fuck him deep and good," The blond breathed into Neji's ear.

Shika heard of course and chuckled. "Yeah Neji Baby. He's gonna fuck me while I make you squirm, just like I asked him to."

Oh Switchers could be such beautiful things! Neji was beyond pleased with how this had all turned out.

He grabbed their hands and began to drag them back toward the bonfire. They had to go that way to get to Naru's car, besides Neji didn't want to completely abandon Sai or Ino. He may be a sex crazed lunatic, but his friends were few and mattered a great deal.

\-------------------------

Sasuke had had far too much to drink. He was hoping to pass out quickly before he said or did something mortifying. Not the best plan his Uchiha brain had ever come up with, but it had been deprived of oxygen due to lack of blood ever since he'd laid eyes on Sai.

He grumbled to himself about how hard his cock was and thought no one had heard. Sai heard him and smirked. Ino blushed. Sakura schemed. Itachi glared. Well, in all fairness Itachi had been glaring since that little bitch Neji had spoken so brazenly and Shika had left with the little slut and his blond lapdog.

Itachi felt a comforting hand slide around his neck and looked into Sai's dark eyes. "If had treated him better, you'd still have him."

Itachi wanted to be pissed to be outraged, but it faltered in the face of Sai's calming presence. "What do you want?"

"To make you and your brother beg me to be yours," Sai's eyes seemed to grow darker. 'Impossible...' Itachi thought about the change and the statement.

The little raven leaned in and breathed into Itachi's delicate ear. "Did he tell you I danced for him? Did he tell you he came without me ever touching him?" The moist breath caressed his ear and had him shivering. The words didn't sink in until Sai had returned to his seat next to Ino.

Sasuke was breathing hard and fast as he watched Itachi's eyes flutter open to look into his own. "Tell me it's not true," Itachi spat. Sasuke stopped breathing. Just what the hell had the little dancer told his brother?!

"Hn," was all he could come up with and it seemed to be the wrong answer. Itachi's mouth thinned and he turned away from Sasuke to look at the smaller raven opposite him with glittering black orbs. Sai ignored them. He ignored them both.

No one ignored an Uchiha. No one ever ignored both the anointed heirs to the Uchiha fortune! It grated. It grated on both of them and the dirty uncouth little tramp didn't even seem to notice!!

\------------------------------------

Naruto could feel the tension as he approached the fire. It had a heat all it's own. A cold heat was directed in one place and for a moment he was terrified that Ino had done something to upset both Itachi and Sasuke. The little blond girl sat chatting away with Sai about clothes and blow jobs and men they'd slept with.

Sai reached up to push a strand of hair away from his face and two sets of feral eyes followed the move. That was when the blond figured it out. Sai... Sai the essence of innocent oblivion had managed to piss off both of the biggest assholes Naruto knew. This was not good.

Neji sensed it too, but since he knew Sai better he had a better understanding of what was really happening. Sai was toying with the other two pretty ravens. Neji hid his smile. Sai had taught him a lot about men during their friendship. Neji knew Sai could handle himself in most situations.

Shikamaru was too tense about facing Itachi to notice anything. For him that was saying a lot! Itachi looked up at their approach. He purposely softened his face. He expected Shika to fall for it. It was the closest thing to true emotion he showed anyone. Even if it wasn't really true. He expected Shika to think he was hurt or disappointed and then his little lover would beg for forgiveness. Itachi would give it, for now.

Shika shifted uncomfortably and Itachi's eyes dropped from his face to his bare chest. Anger started to glow in the dark eyes. Then he noticed just what little bit of clothing Shika was wearing and cold hate clouded his vision. "So, you'll be the little slut's whore boy. Fine. I was through with you anyway," Itachi's hard eyes met Shika's slightly stricken gaze. "Would have thrown you away ages ago if you didn't enjoy being used like a slave so much. It was just too convenient really," Itachi remarked offhandedly.

Naruto lunged forward and was amazed when Sasuke's inebriated form flung itself at him. "You are the only person I've ever cared about. I will not let you fight him. I won't let it happen Naru. Just go," His friend slurred his words and the wreak of alcohol surrounded the other man Naruto growled, but Sasuke managed to hold him down.

It was Neji who flew over the prone pair and caught the stunned Uchiha with a spinning back kick. Itachi flew through the air and hadn't touched the sand before Neji was there waiting. Another kick changed Itachi's trajectory and he hit a large piece of driftwood hard enough to knock him senseless.

Shika stood speechless. Neji was a bad ass. The man who begged him to fuck him and acted like such a sex starved slut was a bad ass. Somehow his sense of humor bubbled up. "Please tell me you won't kick my ass like that if I have an off day in bed. I don't think I could fight you Neji. Although, as hard as that made me... you can kick Naru's ass while I watch if you want to."

"Hey!" Naruto grunted as he finally got out from under Sasuke. Neji's face broke out in a grin.

"I've been studying martial arts my whole life. I think we could spar a bit, if you think it will help with..." He glanced at Shika's erection meaningfully before looking into his lover's face.

Naruto looked at one and then the other. "Okay, enough of this shit. Time to go HOME," He pointed at Neji. "You're apartment," Then he pointed at Shika, then himself and back to Neji. "OUR home. You move in tomorrow Shika, no questions."

Shika blinked at his friend, stunned by the normally easy going blond's forcefulness. "Okay Naru."

Neji smiled as he kicked a little sand on Itachi covertly. "Roomies!" Ino and Sai chimed together. Sakura was attempting to molest/help Sasuke to his feet.

"What the hell happened to Itachi?!" Sasuke asked in a confused stupor.

"Neji bitch slapped him!" Sai informed him in a helpful tone. Sasuke meant to look from the pretty little raven to Neji, but his eyes had other ideas.

Then his mouth got involved. "Sai, would you help me get him home? Ino, make sure Sakura get's home okay. Bye Neji, Naru, Shika," He was already leaning away from Sakura towards Sai. The little raven gave Sakura a cruel triumphant smirk. Something along the lines of 'better luck next time bitch' was running through his mind.

"Sure. I'll help you he'd be heavy for the girls to carry," Sai cooed soothingly as Sasuke began to realize what the hell he was doing. Sai put his arm around Sasuke's waist and lead him toward Itachi's prone body. The older raven was starting to blink his bleary eyes as he started to come around. The first thing he saw was the little dancer leaning over him and smiling happily.

"Wakey wakey 'Tachi," He looked around to find that there was no one else around, except for his passed out brother. He could just make out the form of two girls being drug away by three other men. For some reason the names evaded him. A cool hand almost touched his cheek, ghosting over his skin. "No touching..." he heard from above him.

~Fin~


End file.
